This Is The Future
by IrisAyumi
Summary: Sequel to Friend, Lovers or Nothing. Sortof. T-rating may go up. Futurefic: Quinn and Rachel meet again, under different circumstances in New York, but Quinn is with Puck. And what about Finn? Faberry all the way!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**AN: So, yes. Kill me. I didn't want them to split up. But this came, and I took it. These chapters are pretty lengthy, so I won't post daily as I did before, for those of you following me back then. I have my goals set, however, on posting every 2 - max. 3 - days, and I will try desperately to meet that goal. For now, this is all I've got. I don't know where it's going.  
I highly recommend you read the other fic: Friends, Lovers of Nothing. It's 7 years later. Quinn & Rachel have dated for 2 years, until the end of High School. Then, Rachel broke up with Quinn. Now... no wait. It's all in the fic. So read it!! :D I hope you like it :) and even if you don't, I reaaaaaally would want to know. I have no idea if anyone's reading this. So, begging for reviews. For real. Begging. Please? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything that I may refer to. This includes the title of the fic, that I stole from a kickass Owl City song :)  
**

**Reunion**

"Excited, baby?" Puck asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I am. First time we've gone out in a while," Quinn replied.

"First time since we moved to New York anyway."

She linked her arm through his as they walked into the theater. First time she'd see a Broadway show in... what, 10 years? Just about. She'd been 14 the last time, and now she was 23. 9 years, then. The Broadway revival of Funny Girl was supposed to the biggest show out there so far, and was a candidate to be reckoned with when the Tony's would come. They found their seats, and Puck gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

Noah Puckerman had really changed like no other. When Rachel broke up with Quinn after High School, he had helped her through it, tried to put her back together, and she was thankful for him. It wasn't his fault that she hadn't healed properly, he'd done everything in his power to guide. It was normal that she'd get together with him. He loved her, and she knew it. And she loved him, or at least the man that he had unearthed when he decided to grow up and stop the cougar-hunting. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Maybe he knew it too. Sometimes she saw doubt in his eyes, and sorrow. Maybe he knew that she hadn't really stopped loving Rachel. Nor that she ever would. Maybe that was why he hadn't asked her to marry him yet.

When he'd gotten a job offer in New York and asked Quinn to come with him, there was no doubt in her voice as she accepted his offer. She'd find a life in New York. And it was out of Lima, at least. She didn't think about Rachel, she had learned to push every conscious thought of the girl away, at first thinking that pretending to be healed was almost the same as healing, that it was close, and that if she'd act healed long enough she'd heal eventually. She knew better now, but being miserable didn't help anything or anyone. So she'd decided to put on her smile - oh, she couldn't believe she was back to pretending all the time again - and give Puck the chance he deserved. He at least deserved it now, now he'd grown up and gotten a respectable job at a law firm. The only thing that he couldn't get rid of was the mohawk, and she didn't want him to. It was his trademark. And she loved the conflict of the mohawk combined with a black suit. Charming.

He grabbed her hand, traced his thumb across her fingers for a second and the show began.

When the lead came on stage, Quinn blinked. It couldn't be. Her mind went into denial mode immediately, and kept her mind clear. Her subconsciousness connected this role to Rachel, so she projected Rachel on the stage, but it was just any short brunette. It couldn't be.

But as soon as she opened her mouth, she knew it was. That voice. Nobody on the globe had a voice like hers. Speaking nor singing. She felt Puck squeeze her hand tightly, and knew that he knew it too.

When the male lead came on... was she even really surprised that it was Finn? Puck was, she judged by the way his eyes were seemingly trying to escape their sockets. But she wasn't, not really. That was the one person that on stage she had the most chemistry with, and again the chemistry was beyond obvious. Her heart throbbed, and she hated herself, that even 5 years later she still had this effect on Quinn. And it wasn't because of Finn's look at Rachel - she couldn't even blame him for that, she was more beautiful than ever, Quinn's memory hadn't done her glowing face justice - but it was because Rachel looked at Finn like... like she used to. Back. Way before them.

Don't Rain On My Parade made Quinn's mind almost blind with the memories and flashbacks that she had. She saw Rachel at Sectionals, in that little shiny black dress. She actually closed her eyes listening to it. Then is was over, everyone was clapping and it was time for the break. She saw everyone getting up, and realized that it was the end of Act I. She and Puck made their way to the bar, and without a trail of doubt in her voice she ordered a Cosmo.

"You okay, babe?" Puck asked. He was genuinely concerned. "You almost never drink."

"I know I don't, you know why."  
"I do. You do things you'll end up regretting. So maybe you should put that down."  
"Maybe this time I shouldn't."

He ordered a beer for himself and let Quinn have her beverage. She needed it.

Quinn was one to always pay attention to her surroundings. So now too, part of her was listening to what everyone was saying about... Rachel. She'd almost slipped and thought _her_ Rachel, but didn't.

"She's very talented, isn't she?"  
"She really is. She belted Don't Rain On My Parade out like a pro! I believe she has a great future on the stage. And the guy too, they've got great chemistry."

"I've heard their dating." Quinn's heart dropped to her stomach. Of course they were.  
"Ah, that explains the chemistry. If I were a Broadway director, I'd make sure that they would appear in a whole lot of shows together. They're great."

Finishing her Cosmo, Quinn decided not to get all emotional over this. Not tonight at least. She'd never been one for public breakdowns - she hated being vulnerable in front of an audience and would avoid it at all costs if she could. Puck shouldn't see her cry over just seeing Rachel.

"Ready to go back for the second half?" Puck asked her when the break was over.

"Of course!" She said, and her confidence seemed to have returned.

They went back, and Quinn had a new mindset. This was the first time she'd seen Rachel in a long, long time, so the best she could do was enjoy it. Enjoy how happy she was, shining as she was at the place she belonged; the stage. She turned her focus to Finn for a minute. He had not changed at all. Still the tallest guy on the stage, still innocent, still pretty naïve looking, and she knew that after this show he'd have a whole bunch of screaming loyal female fans. Not that any of them would accomplish anything, judging by the way he looked at Rachel.

Afterwards... she didn't really want to talk to Rachel. Why push her aching heart anymore than necessary? But she knew Puck was eager to talk to Finn. She tried to think of a way to deal with things when...

"Quinn! Oh my god, Quinn, Quinn is that you!?" A low voice called out her name and Quinn froze.

She turned around and saw a man dragging another man with him towards her, waving. Jim Berry. Sam Berry.

Rachel's dads.

She had never really talked to Puck about how she hadn't just lost Rachel, but the people she considered her family with her. She hardly ever mentioned Jim and Sam, and that she missed them as well. A lot. But when Jim and Sam pulled her in for a hug, the kind of hug you'd only receive from your father, Quinn had to bite back her tears.

"Jim... Sam... I've missed you guys!" She released them when she was sure that no tears would spill over.

"We've missed you too, Quinn!" Sam assured her. "You're in New York?"

"Yes, I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. This is the first time we've gone out here."

Jim shot a look behind her. Puck shook his hand firmly.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry. It's a pleasure to see you."

"Noah Puckerman?" Sam raised an eyebrow and Jim gave her a look.

"You still recognize me, I am impressed! Yes, I'm here with Quinn. She moved with me to New York."

There was no doubt at the meaning behind _with_ Quinn.

She saw Jim and Sam exchange a look that she knew all too well. A look that told her that they'd discuss this either in private or with her.

Sam looked at her again and smiled widely. The smile reminded her too much of Rachel to enjoy it.

"Of course you wanna see them! We've got backstage passes, and it won't be an issue to bring you with us. Shall we?"  
No use objecting now. It would look too out of place. And Puck was really excited. So she sucked it up. She could do this. No worse than any reunion would have been. Actually, this was kind of a reunion. Reunion of the drama club, at least. The only ones who hadn't been a couple were Finn and Puck. A small smile played around her lips at the thought of them getting together in that way.

They were backstage.

"So, Quinn, I assume you want to see Rachel first?"

The amount of control over her emotions she had built up over the years was to no use now, as she felt her heartbeat speeding up at the thought of being alone with Rachel, the girl who had possessed her heart for 7 years and who hadn't left her dreams even one night since they separated 5 years earlier.

"W-what?"

They were standing in front of a door. With a gold star on it. If the golden star hadn't given it away, the pink letters "Ms. Rachel Berry" would have. But really, the star did the trick by itself already. Sam was already knocking on the door, and peeked inside.  
"Hey honey, there's an old friend who wants to see you!"

"Who is it?"  
"We'll meet outside later!"

She felt Puck's reluctance to let her go, but her hand slipped out of his as she got a push from Jim and tumbled into Rachel's dressing room. Not the ideal graceful entrance, but it would have to do. She looked up, into Rachel's eyes, and suddenly had a moment where she was 16, desperately in love with a girl for the first time, and inseparable from the girl who stood across from her.

Then she was 23 again, and she saw Rachel's lower lip actually drop a little, separating it from the top lip, making the voluptuous lips look that much more kissable.

She wasn't exactly sure how long they just stood there. A second, an hour, a day, an eternity, it all seemed just as possible. Then a single word left Rachel's lips.

"Quinn..."

It was hardly above a whisper. Her voice sounded... hoarse. Because of the show perhaps?

Quinn smiled. Because no matter what happened, she was with Rachel. Right now she had Rachel all to herself. In reaction, Rachel's most significant smile broke through and Rachel stood up, took 2 long strides and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, burying her face in the blonde's neck.

Quinn took Rachel in her arms as well, folding her arms around Rachel's shoulders, and held her as close as she could. It was just... perfect. Right. As it should be. Or at least, at first. Then she felt that Rachel's heartbeat was way too quick. That this hug lasted extraordinarily long. That Rachel was breathing in her scent, and she caught herself nuzzling Rachel's hair as well. Still strawberry shampoo mixed with Rachel's own sweet scent. Her hair was always strawberry, and her body always vanilla. Always mixed with that Rachelesque unique scent. If she hadn't stopped herself, she would have pressed a kiss to Rachel's hair. She started breathing through her mouth when she felt Rachel's breaths against her pulse point. Then Rachel pressed her face against Quinn's neck again, and she could swear she felt a pair of lips brush by her pulse point. A hand grabbed her by her neck, pulling her in the hug closer, and she let one of her hands drop to the small of Rachel's back and one head tangle in now tousled brown locks. She was almost trembling with the touches. It felt so safe and familiar. Like really nothing had changed. And who was she kidding? Her feelings hadn't changed a bit. But she was with Puck now. And her subconscious remembered all too well what would follow a hug like this one. She pulled back, and found her face still close to Rachel's, who had her eyes closed and her mouth a little open. Why did she have to be so cute?

Rachel's eyes opened, and dark brown pools met Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Quinn, it really is you, isn't it? I can't... It's hard to comprehend the coincidence of you being in New York and coming to this show and running into my dads at that! I'm so incredibly happy to see you again! I've missed you impossibly much, but now you're... you're here!"

Quinn let her eyes wander and stroked Rachel's hair absentmindedly.

"I know. It's weird, isn't it? Just let me tell you, nothing was as amazing and weird as seeing you on that stage just now. I had no idea that you would be starring in this, imagine my surprise. But it was you. You've become the star that you always were on the inside. Really, you rocked that stage. Don't Rain On My Parade sounded just as perfect as when it helped us take Sectionals, Rach, really."

Rachel's eyes glistened when she heard her old nickname.

"And with Finn, of all people!"

"Yes... I know... We ran into each other here, and he was in desperate need of a goal in his life. So I invited him to join me in my quest for stardom, because he was talented enough to take the stage as well. Because of the experience we had with Glee club, we worked together very well and when the director noticed our chemistry he decided that we were the ones to pick for the leads."

"And he was right. You were great. You were both great tonight."

Rachel's smile flowed over with genuine happiness and relief.

"You really thought so? I mean, I know that we're good, but to hear you say it..."

"I know so. You blew me away. And Noah too, for that matter."

Rachel froze. "You came with Noah? Or did you run into him?"  
"Well no... I moved here a couple of weeks ago-"

"YOU'RE LIVING IN NEW YORK!?"

"-and I actually moved here with Puck. We've been a couple for almost 4 years now, and he got a really good job offer and he asked me to come with him."

Rachel was awfully quiet, she seemed to have a problem making her mind up about a proper reaction.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply, then a smile came back.

"I'm very happy for you. I assume he grew up? Otherwise you probably would have rejected him..."  
"Yes, he has. He still has the mohawk, and the bad side is still in him somewhere, but he really has changed a lot."

"Good, good."

"Finn hasn't grown up at all?"  
"I don't think he ever will," Rachel smiled adoringly and Quinn felt her stomach twist.

"And did I hear correctly that you two are dating?"  
Rachel blushed and seemed reluctant.

"A little bit... but... not really... I mean, he wants to be like, a real couple and I... keep changing my mind."

Rachel's eyes begged her to leave the subject alone, so she did. Too early to push boundaries.

"Didn't we have to meet the rest outside?"

"That's right! But I still have to finish with my make-up and dressing and all. Could you wait a minute?"  
"Of course."  
"So, tell me, Quinn, what happened that made you end up with Noah Puckerman?"  
"Well..."

Hmm, the truth probably wasn't the best idea. But Rachel had always seen through her lies, so what choice did she really have?

"After you broke up with me," Rachel stopped in her tracks, eyes fixed on the ground, biting her lip.

Quinn felt a weird possessiveness coming over her at Rachel's lip biting, well aware that Rachel had taken over that habit from Quinn. A feeling like she'd left her mark on Rachel overtook her. It felt good.

"Well, obviously, I was pretty upset. And I didn't really know who to turn to, and then Puck came and comforted me."

They had basically come together over the broken remains of Rachel and Quinn. Rachel didn't miss this, and obviously didn't know how to react.

Rachel took a deep breath, and Quinn just knew that Rachel was going to say something that would make her cry. Something serious. Something she shouldn't say 30 minutes after they'd met for the first time in 5 years. But this was Rachel, who had dramatic tendencies. And, well, it wasn't gone. The trust, the friendship, the familiarity; they weren't strangers, not by a long shot, and she still felt like she could trust Rachel with her life.

"Quinn, about that. Our break-up."  
"What about it?" She crossed her arms. For a second, she slipped into her old Cheerio self. She didn't even mind, that girl at least had a tougher skin when it came to Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't give me that I-don't-care kind of look. I know you care."  
She shrugged. "Okay. Yes, I care. What about it?"

She seemed to be taken aback by Quinn's attitude, but recovered immediately. Something she was very good at.

"Well... I want to... I want to apologize. For acting that way."  
"What way exactly?"  
"Giving you no good reason. It's just that, I know you wouldn't have accepted my reason and you would have gotten stubborn and well, it would have just been one big mess all for nothing, because it was for your own good, and this way I prevented at least that from happening. But still, in hindsight I probably shouldn't have left you quite so suddenly and seemingly unreasonably."

"Of course you had a reason. You were going to New York. You wanted to make a fresh start."  
"Ahw come on. You know that I really wanted you with me. But I couldn't do it."  
"What do you mean?" Quinn frowned. What was Rachel saying?

"Well, I could have asked you along with me. But you are so kind, and you loved me more than I deserved, you would have accepted it. And all your dreams and goals for the future would have been on hold because you would go to New York with me. That wasn't right. You deserved a chance to follow your own dreams."

Quinn's heart shattered. Again. And tears came to her eyes, like she had predicted.

"Do you mean that you wanted me with you? That you loved me? That it was all for _nothing_?" Nothing sounded like acid turned into a word.

"It wasn't for nothing."  
"No, Rachel. If what you're saying is true - and I can see that it is - let me be the one to break the news. It was." She laughed once, without humor. "It really was for nothing. Because my dreams, that you were so eager to protect, were to be with you. And the future I saw, was a future with you. And now what? I'm studying film now for something to do, but I got dragged here anyway, and by someone I didn't want to come with half as much as I wanted to come with you."  
She threw her head back, trying to force the tears back into her eyes, and blinked furiously.

"That's what it was for. It was so I would end up here anyway. With Noah Puckerman instead of you. And you are right, if I would have known that it was this stupid, stupid reason instead that you just didn't love me or that I was a burden, if I would have known _this_, I would have gone to New York with you and you wouldn't have been able to stop me. No matter what."

She quickly wiped away the tears that were about to fall and sniffed.

"God, I can't believe this," she muttered to herself.

Rachel frowned, like she didn't accept the words that left Quinn's mouth as the truth. Quinn wanted to slap her. Turn back time. Convince her. Hold her. Kiss her. Whatever would work, or all those things at the same time.

She got a grip on her tear ducts just as she saw Rachel lose her grip on hers. Who made who cry, now?

She stepped a little closer to where Rachel was sitting, and before she could really stop it - yeah, like she wanted that - Rachel was tugging on her hand, trying to motion her closer. It was only a little bit uncomfortable since Rachel was sitting and she wasn't. But Rachel helped that problem out of the world by tugging on Quinn until she had her right where she wanted her; on her lap, arms around Rachel, and Rachel had her arms around Quinn's waist and was sniffling into Quinn's neck. Quinn was patting her back, shushing, comforting her.

"Shush, Rach, it's alright, it's okay, everything's alright..."

"Are you kidding, Quinn? It was for nothing! The loneliness, the longing, I'm such a fool!"

"So you. Causing both of us a whole lot of pain for nothing."  
"I really thought... it would be for the best, you know? Going separate w-w-ways."

She started sobbing, and Quinn held her closer. Rachel was vulnerable. And obviously, she was being honest. Now she had Rachel, walls all down, she couldn't resist.

"You really loved me?"  
"Of course I did!" Rachel bit back, and Quinn smiled.

"I loved you so much. How could I not, really? And you..."

The sobbing began again, and she buried her face in Quinn's neck, tears streaming, sobs heartbreaking.

Quinn's heart ached for the brunette and she held her as close as physically possible, one hand again in her hair, and one hand stroking her back soothingly.

She heard a knock, but Sam didn't wait for an answer. He barged in immediately, to see Rachel sobbing into Quinn.

He closed his eyes and frowned. Quinn started stammering.

"I-I'm sorry, but I just, she said.. I said.. and then she started crying, and..."

"It's okay, Quinn. I know that seeing you put her on emotional edge. Is she okay?"

"I... I think?"

He rolled his eyes, and Jim came in. He looked at Sam.

"They weren't..."  
"No."  
"Good."  
"What!?" Quinn said. "We weren't what, Sam?"

"You weren't kissing."  
Her stomach felt like it had gotten a tight squeeze. The thought of kissing that beautiful girl who had her arms around her made her heart stutter, but the thought of Noah Puckerman was like an iron fist. She shouldn't think about Rachel like that. It was just hard when she felt Rachel's form mold itself to fit hers better.

"True," she said.

"Let's go, Sam." Jim said. "We gotta give them a minute. We'll see you girls in 15 minutes outside, okay?"

She nodded, and they left again. They stayed there, while Quinn had an outer body experience. She had been dreaming about seeing Rachel again a lot of times, and now it was here, she felt like she wasn't really here. Like it was just another dream.

A few minutes later, Rachel's sobs got quieter. Rachel was the kind of girl who was strong, very strong, but sometimes she would just hit a wall and you'd have to let her cry it out. After that, she would be fine again. And now it seemed like she had cried it out again. Quinn gave her a squeeze and pressed a sly kiss on Rachel's hair.

"You alright?"  
Rachel sighed. "I guess. It's just..."  
"I know," Quinn said quickly. "Trust me. I know."  
"I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

"I know that too."

"Of course you do." She felt Rachel smile into her neck, and tried to keep her heartbeat under control at the feel.

Her heart still thumped unevenly and loudly anyway. For a second it was the only sound in the room. Then Rachel lifted her head and looked into Quinn's eyes.

Rachel's eyes were dark, her lips were glistening, and she was wearing a sultry, hazy look. Her heart stepped it up a notch, as if it was trying to beat right out of her chest. Rachel smiled again.

"You gotta watch that heart of yours you know, it's about to leave your chest!"

"You think?" Quinn said in a sarcastic tone, but her voice sounded hoarse and she quickly coughed.

Rachel let her head lean against Quinn's forehead, and pressed her hand against Quinn's heart. Quinn honestly thought that she might puke, and she started breathing quickly through her mouth. Rachel breathed in deep through her nose and chuckled.

"Mint." She stated.

"Yeah..." Quinn chuckled slyly.

"Quinn... it's so good to have you here with me... I've missed everything about you," she whispered softly, and Quinn felt a shudder traveling down her spine, as Rachel's hand traveled up her spine before knotting in the fabric of her dress. This couldn't be happening. But it was too good...

Another knock and Quinn literally jumped off Rachel's lap, face flushed as Jim walked in and looked at the both of them.

She shot a quick look at Rachel and knew she was screwed. Rachel was flushed, she still had the sultry, hazy look in her too dark eyes, and she knew that she herself must have looked on the verge of a panic attack. Or a heart attack. And that she was blushing like crazy.

"I just came in to check on you girls, and see if Rachel was doing okay again. Are you coming?"

"Yes, yes daddy. We're ready." Rachel grabbed her purse and stood up quickly, walking to the door that Jim held open. She was out already, when Jim gave her a look with a frown.

"Be careful, Quinn. I want neither of you back in the position you left each other in 5 years ago. Clear your mind."

She nodded, untrusting of her voice. She walked out then too, outside, hoping that maybe some fresh air would blow the fog that came with Rachel away.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Fight This Feeling

**AN: This doesn't have the slow build-up of my previous story in the physical department, although this really isn't their first time around so it just depends. Notice the change in rating, please. I know a lot of people aren't going to agree with me making this happen, and I ask humbly for your forgiveness. This will have the proper consequences, I promise. Review it anyway? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything that I may refer to.**

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

She was greeted by a smiling Finn who gave her a bear hug. Finn and Sam had the great idea to go out for a drink with the all of them to catch up. Puck put his arm around her in a way that wouldn't have bothered Quinn before, but that she now found slightly possessive. She saw Finn trying to do the same to Rachel, but she ducked away and started talking animatedly with Sam.

"Quinn..." he said, voice already hurt and betrayed.

"Yes?"  
"You've got lipstick on your neck."

"Oh, yeah. Rachel ducked into my neck when she was crying. Must have brushed off accidentally," she said.

"Accidentally?"  
"I guess." She thought back about how she'd felt a pair of lips brush past her pulse point...

Accidentally? She thought so, but hoped otherwise. Then scolded at herself for daring to hope...

"Want me to lick it off of you?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"No thanks. I've never been one for the PDA's."

"Ahw, please?"  
"Knock it off, Noah," she said and rubbed a Kleenex over her pulse point. Sure enough, she saw a pink color that matched Rachel's lips.

"Rachel was crying?"  
"Yeah... She was... She was crying."  
"Why?"  
"Just emotional stuff."  
"I figured."  
"Girl stuff," she said. If that didn't shut him up, only stapling his lips together would.

"Oh," he said before leaving the subject alone. Quinn repressed the smug grin that wanted to stretch across her face.

"So, Berry a real star, who would have guessed, right?"  
"Who wouldn't have?" She countered.  
"Yeah, okay. But what about Finn? He's here too, rising-stardom and all."

"I know. Didn't guess that one. But I'm happy for him."  
"Me too. And he's with Rachel right? That's pretty great!"

"They're not together."  
"What? He just told me they were!" His content voice when he announced the news turned into a strained tone, trying to keep from raising his voice.

"He wants them to be, but Rachel's unsure. She keeps pushing him away. She says they're not together."

"Why not?! Finn's a good guy!"

"Don't ask me, ask her!"

"I think I just might." He said in a low tone.

They arrived at some kind of café that Quinn didn't know. She socialized, catching up with everyone but Rachel, but her alcohol consumption went up and up. She saw Rachel drinking too. She never used to.

"Jeez, if you're not careful I'm gonna have to carry you home." Finn joked to Rachel.

"I'm a responsible young woman, Finn. I can take care of myself. And I can still walk," she said firmly. It was pretty convincing. But it wasn't the truth.

About an hour later, Rachel's knees buckled when she tried to walk to their table and she fell against Quinn.

"Rachel, Rachel." Quinn shook her head, trying to ignore Rachel's body pressed against her. "You think it may be time to go home?"

"Maybe..." Rachel said slowly.

"Who's taking her home?" Quinn looked around. Jim and Sam had left half an hour earlier. Puck and Finn were at the bar.

"Would you, Quinn?"  
"Of course, but I don't know where you live and I gotta get back and I'm not going home by myself. I'm not crazy."

"Then don't."

"I could go back to the café after dropping you off. Is the way easy? Can't Finn just take you? He knows where you live and all..."

"Then don't go home."

"You know I have to, I've got an own apartment, Noah's going to be done soon too-"  
"I don't think so. Ask. He's had more to drink than me and he's nowhere close to stopping."

"Finn! Noah!" Quinn walked up to them, dragging Rachel with her.

"She's gotta get home. Finn, can you take her?"

"Really? I mean... Sorry, but I'm having a lot of fun catching up with Puck. And I'm sure she'd love some more time with you as well."

"Finn, bro, really? She's your girl!" Noah interjected.

"She's not my girl. We're both single. It's not my job to take care of her. I will, if Quinn won't, but if Quinn will then-"

"Baby, how you're gonna get home tonight?"

"I guess... Rachel offered... I could stay with her. I'd just come back tomorrow, but you and Finn are having so much fun, and I'd like some more time with Rach as well."

He looked.... hurt. He looked like he thought she was making a bad decision. Her mind felt clouded. But there wasn't anything wrong with spending the night in the same apartment as Rachel. She'd stay there, sleep, wake up and leave. She wasn't going to make a move on Rachel, so everything was alright. Nothing bad could happen. Her decisionmaking was just fine. Why did he give her that look?

"Quinn, babe...You shouldn't...."  
"I shouldn't what?" She said icily. What exactly shouldn't she do? She shouldn't make sure that Rachel got home safely? She shouldn't spend a little time with an old friend of hers? She was thinking of a good defense to him. And to herself. Of course she could talk to someone who had been the best friend she'd ever had.

"If you stay at Rachel's you know what's going to happen."  
"Do I, now?" Her eyes narrowed, though the place was barely lit so she wasn't sure that he actually saw it.  
"You're gonna have sex with her. And you can't. I really, really don't want you to. I need you not to."  
"So much for faith in my loyalty to you! Where's your trust?"

"I trust you, just not with her. Come on, honey. You know you don't want to do something you'll regret." He grabbed her hand, but she yanked it away.

"I don't care this once. Maybe tonight, I don't wanna be tied down," Quinn blurted out. This was the kind of thing that her sober mind would have the sense to keep inside. This shouldn't have passed the barrier of her lips, her common sense told her. But her common sense sounded muted in her mind, overpowered by... other things, she didn't really want to name right now.

"Can you hear what you're saying right now? You know it too. You won't turn her away. Please, baby!"

His eyes were begging, but she said:

"I have to take care of Rachel."

He dropped his head, knowing he lost the fight. "Fine. I can't force you. It's your life. But I'm not sure if I can forgive you easily for this one. I'll talk to you in the morning."

She wanted to reply, but didn't get the chance, since she felt someone already taking her away from him. And though she would have protested if it was someone else, the familiar small hand that led her was one that she didn't want to let go of.

"Let's go." Rachel dragged her, stumbling. "Don't worry, I live like, 5 minutes away from this place."

She showed Quinn the way through a couple of streets and then through a large door. They climbed up the stairs, and another door opened.

Behind that, a rather large condo was revealed. Quinn whistled through her teeth.

"Not too shabby."

"Being a rising star on the Broadway stage has some perks. Like the fact that it's a well-paid for job." She tossed her keys on the table and took off her shoes.

"Where are the colors?" Quinn asked. This wasn't right. It was much too bland and neutral and colorless for Rachel Berry.

Rachel linked her pinky with Quinn's and led her to the bedroom. It had a gold star on the door - trademark Rachel - and the bedroom was painted in bright yellow and bright pink, with every other color that the spectrum had to offer represented in the room somewhere. The large bed from her old bedroom had moved with her, and Quinn tried not to think of all the memories that that very bed carried. She didn't think about the many nights they stayed together on that bed, Rachel reading to her on that bed... singing to her... the first time she had made love to Rachel... too late.

"Got it."

Rachel grabbed a nightgown from her closet and tossed it to Quinn.

Quinn's eyes grew wide when Rachel started stripping away her clothing before pulling a shiny slick yellow nightgown over her head. It was the kind of yellow that didn't work for anyone but Rachel.

It would be weird to go out to change now, right?

Yeah. Right.

She undid her clothing - ignoring Rachel's bland stare - before getting into her sleeping wear. It was a soft blue and noticeably shorter than Rachel's. She smiled.

"Did you do that on purpose?"  
"Do what?"  
"Give me your shortest nightgown. If you can call this anything more than a long shirt. Look, it barely reaches my thighs!"

Rachel looked and smiled wickedly.

"I am honestly astonished you would dare to think such a thing about me. Giving you a really short nightgown. Now, why would I ever do that?"

Her eyes shined, daring Quinn to speak her mind.

If she was honest, Quinn didn't really mind the game Rachel was playing, but found that she couldn't play along. She already felt a prominent blush creeping up her neck.

"I... I don't know?"  
"You can't even guess? Just say something. From the top of your head. Like... 'Well Rachel, I bet it's because so you have a better view on my killer legs.' and I would say: 'Well yes, Quinn! I have been denied an opportunity to admire those amazing legs of yours for far too long!'"

Quinn had to recollect herself after that comment. She shouldn't do this. This was the moment where you could still turn back, and look back in the morning and be proud of yourself. This was the moment that later on, you think 'I should have turned back here'. She should do that. She could be that person. She would be. The good one. Why had she put herself in this situation anyway?

"We should go to sleep."  
"If you really want to, we could try that."  
"Good." She relaxed a little. Rachel wasn't protesting. She gestured around. "Where do you want me?"

She immediately felt the need to slap herself. Bad choice of words. She looked at the couch in the living room through the open door before she gave Rachel a look.

Rachel gave her a familiar hazy look. "Everywhere."

"Well, I can only be at one place at the time, Rach. Where should I make my bed?"

"No, I mean, I want you everywhere. Doesn't matter. Bed, couch, I'll have you on the kitchen table if you want it!"

She gestured to the kitchen table which suddenly took had whole different meaning in Quinn's mind.

"Rachel, really. Come on."

"No, you come on, Quinn. Or, rather, come here."

Quinn felt her legs take a small step towards Rachel, without remembering thinking to do so.

Rachel eyed her up and down and looked like she just couldn't take it anymore. She took 3 steps and rested her hands on Quinn's shoulders. They slid to her hips and Rachel let her head rest against Quinn's shoulder. A few butterfly kisses were pressed against her neck - no mistaking it this time - and Quinn, with a strength she didn't think she possessed, put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and moved her away. Rachel gave her a hurt look before shooting right back into her confident self, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Well, not really. But I'd never do anything you don't want to. So just say it. You know that I will be able to tell if you're lying. So say that you don't want it, and mean it. And I'll leave you alone immediately."

"I don't want it." The words rushed out of Quinn, and she knew what smile would grace Rachel's features next. Maybe she did have a sixth sense. Why was it always so that Rachel could never just buy it already?

The familiar confident and satisfied smirk indeed came.

"You are absolutely one hundred percent sure," Rachel started, moving closer to Quinn again, "that you do not want me touching you," - an elegant finger left a blazing trail from Quinn's shoulder to her elbow - "kissing you," - small butterfly kisses, Quinn sucked in a deep breath - "making love to you?" Rachel finished, and gazed into Quinn's eyes with a look that pretty much said it all. Quinn was at a loss for words, seeing Rachel's unwavering gaze. Then Rachel tore herself away first, to dive into the blonde girl's neck again.  
"We have to talk...Rach..."

"We can talk tomorrow."

"No, no, we shouldn't... I-" her voice faltered when she felt Rachel's teeth scrape against an exceptionally tender point.

"You?" Rachel said, lips still against Quinn's skin. She suckled on her pulse point. A buzz went through Quinn's body, traveling from her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, making her quiver and her knees buckle a little, before ending in her core where she felt a warm liquid pool between her thighs.

Quinn gave in then. She could resist temptation to a certain point, but, really. There was only so much a girl could take.

"I give!" She said when Rachel pressed a wet kiss against her collarbone. "I give, I want you, so much, please, Rachel..."

"That's my girl." Rachel pulled Quinn across the room and placed herself on top of Quinn on the bed.

She gave a deep look into Quinn's eyes, like she was absorbing Quinn's features.

"God, Quinn...you're still so beautiful..." Rachel's hand traveled to Quinn's face and stroked her cheek. Then it cupped her face, and Quinn felt a thumb brushing past her lips and she opened them slightly. Rachel smiled and inched closer, so that her breath was tickling against Quinn's face. She felt Rachel's hand coming from behind and she lifted her head a little so that the delicate hand held her head.

"That's it," she said softly, encouraging when Quinn put her arms around Rachel's body, pressing it closer to hers.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Rachel said, nuzzling her, and obviously enjoying the power she had.  
"I've waited 5 years for a kiss from you," she whispered.

Rachel obliged gladly, taking Quinn's upper lip between hers in a surprisingly soft kiss that almost had Quinn moaning. She let her hands travel up and down Rachel's back, settling for one hand in the brown locks and one hand knotting in the fabric of Rachel's nightgown. She molded her lips to Rachel's, and felt Rachel's tongue seeking entrance. She opened her mouth and tightened her grip when Rachel's tongue touched the tip of hers. She felt Rachel's victorious smile against her lips and deepened the kiss with an eagerness that surprised herself, wondering how something so wrong could feel so exactly and perfectly right.

Rachel's hand traveled up her leg, shifting to her inner thigh when she passed the knee. Quinn couldn't help but open her legs.

"You're very welcoming," Rachel mumbled, "but first we're gonna get rid of this clothing. It's only in the way."

She helped Quinn out of her nightgown in a fluid motion and Quinn felt every nerve ending tensing up just... just by being undressed in front of Rachel.

Rachel seemed pretty much ready to dive onto Quinn's body, but Quinn wasn't having that. "Your turn."  
Rachel smirked. "You do the honors."

With slightly unsteady hands, Quinn undid the buttons on Rachel's sleeping wear. It landed on the floor with a soft thud and Quinn slowly let her hands travel all across Rachel's front, enjoying the effect she visibly had on the beauty, who closed her eyes and trembled a little. She took Rachel in a close embrace, and felt skin touching skin so many places at once, that it only enhanced her eagerness. She hooked her fingers into the last thing Rachel was wearing - panties - and after that, Rachel got rid of Quinn's before collapsing onto Quinn again. For Quinn, there was nothing else than Rachel kissing her, finally feeling the softness of the small hands with polished nails caressing her again. Rachel's mouth left Quinn's, going to her neck, kissing the pulse point, before heading southwards and flicking her tongue out when she came to Quinn's nipple. Quinn's hips buckled involuntarily and Rachel looked up and grinned, before proceeding down. She kissed the inside of Quinn's thighs.

"You ready?"  
"Why don't you check it out yourself?" Quinn smirked. Then gasped, as she felt Rachel's tongue filling her without a warning. Her hands seemed at a loss of what to do, they started grabbing at the mattress, then went for the pillow - anything, really - and finally landed in Rachel's soft hair. She looked down and immediately regretted it since she almost came undone at the sight. She focused her eyes on the ceiling, and - though trying to postpone it as long as possible - felt the pressure quickly building in her abdomen. It exploded into a climax way too quickly, but Quinn shuddered, clamming Rachel's tongue between her walls, for a full minute, while Rachel kept on licking and thrusting into her.

When Rachel finally rose up to meet her, a satisfied smirk was painted across her face.

"God, you're totally making the I-just-got-laid face!" Quinn chuckled softly and Rachel scoffed.

"You think? Now, why would I make such a face, Fabray?"

"Let me think," Quinn said, pressing a gentle kiss against Rachel's lips. "Because... you just got laid?"

"Well, actually, you got laid mostly. You're in your whole post-orgasmic little world right now."  
"You know that I will repay you for that... delightful favor that you just granted me."  
"I can hardly wait..."

"Good thing you won't have to," Quinn whispered against Rachel's ear, enjoying the way that Rachel seemed to be hypersensitive to her every word and touch.

She let her hand travel down slowly, stroking every inch of Rachel she could get her hands on. Which was every inch of Rachel.

"Quinn...please...it's not about the teasing but about the pleasing now, okay? Can you just... I really need you to... please?" Rachel's eyes begged her for release.

"Hmm, I cannot really obey you since I don't know what you're talking about. It's very unlike you Rach, not finishing your sentences, speaking in a grammatically inaccurate manner... Have you changed so much over the last years?"  
"I haven't... just... Quinn...I'm begging here."

Wow. Rachel must be going crazy right now. It was rare for Rachel Berry to lose herself like this.

"Relax, Rachel. I'll take care of you." She whispered the words against Rachel's skin and felt Rachel take a deep breath.

She placed one arm around Rachel, embracing her, and let one hand travel up her leg at a faster pace than before.

She teased the opening a little, and when Rachel was trying to bring herself closer to Quinn she knew that she'd had her fun, and it was time to live up to her promises. She pushed 2 fingers inside of Rachel, who immediately trapped her hand between her hips. While she let her hand do the task it had been assigned, she memorized Rachel's face as it took on a look of pure pleasure. Her eyes fluttered close and her mouth was open as her breaths got heavier. It took some trouble pushing through as her hand was clammed inside of Rachel, but she kept on moving, and when she saw Rachel's features contort in pleasure - a face that came along with Quinn's favorite sound in the whole wide world, because no matter the warm feelings that a talking Rachel evoked or the emotions that her singing brought, she loved Rachel's voice most when it let out a moan of absolute pleasure - she felt an easy smile that matched Rachel's from earlier spread across her face.

She pulled out, and Rachel looked at her with the starriest eyes Quinn had ever seen, at a loss for words but amazement and joy reflecting on her face.

Rachel pulled Quinn close and Quinn sighed and snuggled to Rachel's chest, listening to Rachel heart - at first rapidly beating but it was calming now - trying to take in the moment, before it would break again. It felt as fragile as a balloon, like it could pop at any minute, and now she was just praying to flex the balloon so it could keep on soaring forever and never would have to hit Finn's zipper or something like that...

Scared to break the moment, she kept quiet, scared to do as much as breathe too loudly. If this was the only moment she would ever get again with Rachel - which it very well might be - she'd better make the most of it. She would take everything this night had to offer her with Rachel. But this really wasn't the moment to scare her away with... let's say... "I never got over you after High School, I'm settling for Noah but even though I haven't seen you or talked to you in 5 years, you're the only one that I want and I'm pretty sure you're the only one that I will ever want and if someone would make me choose right now between leaving or spending the rest of my nights with you I'd drive you to Connecticut to get married first thing in the morning."

No, that probably wouldn't go over really well.

She closed her eyes, and the very unwanted image of Noah's hurt expression in the café drifted before her mind's eye. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered. There was no need to whisper, but it created an intimacy that Quinn could only enjoy.

"Finn. Puck. Nothing has changed since High School, it almost seems. How did we end up in the same love square thing as back then? We should be past this. We're in our twenties, for God's sake."

"I'm not with Finn. And I don't really know what you're doing with Puck, but I'm guessing that he loves you and you love him."

"But I'm here. Would I be here if I loved him, if I were like, truly, deeply, irrevocably in love with him?" She whispered the question mostly to herself, and Rachel chose to ignore it.

"I think Finn does love you, though." Quinn said, her voice a little clearer.  
"Me too. And I don't really like it. I'm not one to settle, but there's pressure, and everyone keeps wanting us to become a couple, including Finn..."

"Sounds kind of familiar."  
"Another reason. You weren't happy when you settled for Finn in High School. Everyone wanted you to become a couple as well. And that didn't go over really well. You had sex with Noah."

Quinn let out a small laugh. "Although, you settled for Puck when Finn seemed out of your reach."  
"We really were the definition of High School drama, it seems now, doesn't it? It seemed like that back then too. Like we were a living soap opera."

"Imagine that this all was before you and I fell in love!" Quinn shook her head at the drama.

"You should put things in perspective, Quinn. I really believe that what we shared did not fall into the same category as your relationship with Finn, mine with Noah, your escapade with Noah or even... well... especially not my slightly pathetic crush on Finn. At least, I wouldn't put it in the same category, I believe that we did have a little bit more than that," Rachel said in a voice that started out strict, but ended at a slightly hurtful tone.

"You're right, Rach. It was more than that."

Rachel pressed a kiss on her hair, and Quinn felt her smile. She curled up against Rachel a little bit more and made sure they were both buried beneath the blankets so they wouldn't get cold. She let her hand grab Rachel's while she got into the state of mind that meant she was going to sleep. Rachel adjusted immediately and wrapped her free arm around Quinn.

Then she murmured almost inaudibly: "It still is," against Quinn.

She froze, het mind alerted by the possible meaning of those words. What did they mean? Just that she thought that she once had felt more for Quinn than for Finn? Or that maybe she still did? That she cared for Quinn more than for Finn? Or that she knew... with her so-called sixth sense... maybe she knew that Quinn still felt more for Rachel than for Puck...

Rachel softly started humming a lullaby to her, and she felt her eyes closing despite the silent protesting her mind did. She however did think that tomorrow, she would talk to Rachel. She had to. She just had to.

Then she closed her eyes, letting the wonderful images of the night she'd just had combined with Rachel's voice soothe her into dreams about the incredible things that had occurred the past 7 hours...


	3. Chapter 3: Afterbliss or Aftershock

**AN: So, I know I took my time to write this. Sorry about that. Did post a songfic, Ask Me How I Am, that's Faberry as well so maybe it could help get you through :) Story Alerts are awesome. Though... Reviews are even awesomer. So awesome, that just awesome doesn't cover it. It has to be awesomer. Because reviews are just the best. So... people who alerted this and have an opinion... *puppydog eyes* Review? Please? Pretty please?**  
**Enjoy the read, and feel free to pick up on the mistakes that I haven't sifted out of there yet! (I'm actually trying to remember right now if sifting is actually a word, and if so, if it's the word I need here, so yeah, English isn't my first language, and yeah, there are undoubtedly some annoying mistakes in this thing. Feel more than welcome to point them out!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything I may refer to.**

* * *

**Afterbliss/Aftershock**

She opened her eyes, waking up when the light hit her face. The good mood immediately settled in; not waking up to a set alarm always did good things for Quinn's mood. Adding to that mood was a short, warm body curled up against her and hot, deep breaths against her chest. She kept her eyes looking around the room, but brought one hand up to stroke soft locks. Pure bliss coursed through Quinn's veins, and nothing else was on her mind than this moment. Rachel moved a little, scooting closer to Quinn, and she pressed a kiss to Quinn's chest. Then her eyes fluttered open and a drowsy look made Quinn smile. So adorable.

"Good morning. Do you have somewhere you need to be?"  
"No," Rachel said in a soft voice.

"Go back to sleep, then. You still look tired. Broadway life must be stressful, and you should sleep some more."  
"But you're awake."  
"I'll survive." Like it was a bad thing to be able to hold Rachel Berry close to her, just, watching her sleep.

"You sure?" Rachel said, already closing her eyes again.

"Yes. Promise."  
Rachel looked up at her, and the look in her eyes was... loving. Quinn swallowed, but pushed down the need to complicate things.

Rachel said a breathy "Thank you..." and went back to her previous position. After 5 minutes, Quinn already felt her steady and deep breaths indicating that she'd went back to sleep. Soft murmurs escaped her lips now and then and Quinn felt happiness tingle inside every inch of her body.

That was, until the doorbell rang. It took her a second to realize that someone should open it. Then she realized that she was that someone. She shot into her jeans, had no idea where her t-shirt might be and stole a neutral bland white shirt that smelled a little like fabric softener and a lot like Rachel for the moment before heading to the door. Her hair was... well... beyond hope, so as she opened the door she made a ponytail with her free hand. Then she looked up and her hand dropped to her side. She coughed.

"Samuel, Jim, it's so nice... to... eh..."

"Told you," she heard Jim mutter softly.

"Quinn," Samuel said, "I'm a little surprised to see you here-"  
"I'm not," Jim interjected. "But actually, we promised Rachel we'd come over today and catch up. Can we come in?"  
"Yes, eh, let me make some coffee or something..."

So... worst case scenario? This would have been high up the list.

She went to the kitchen, and already had seen last night that it was very reminiscent of the old Berry kitchen. She made some coffee, and got herself some cereal. Then, after contemplating her options and realizing she didn't really have a choice, she went to sit by Jim and Sam at the kitchen table.

Sam had the relaxing atmosphere that she'd missed so much. He made her calm down just by smiling at her, and he spoke the words:  
"How have you been, Quinn?"

"I've been fine, studying film now here in New York."  
"And further?"  
"I've been living with Puck the last couple of weeks, ever since we moved here."

"Ah, good old Noah. Still has the mohawk, I saw."  
"Yes, he does. But he's grown up."  
"How long have you been with him?"

"About 4 years. He pretty much... caught me, after Rachel and I split."

"So, Quinn, why are you here then, if I may ask so?"  
"Last night, Rachel had been drinking a little, and someone needed to take her home. And, well, I hadn't seen her in so long, we decided to catch up." It came out pretty smoothly, she didn't think they could tell she was lying. They exchanged a look, and she remembered that they weren't stupid enough to think that Quinn and Rachel in one apartment could lead anywhere other than...

"Good morning."

Her heart jumped and she looked behind her. Rachel was standing in the doorway, dressed in a long Funny Girl shirt.

"Hello, Rachel."  
Rachel looked from Quinn, to Jim, to Sam, and back to Quinn.

"This is.... surprising."  
"Not quite what you would have expected?"  
"You should have woken me up."

"You're so cute when you sleep. Waking you up would be like kicking a puppy." She smiled adoringly and saw Jim raise an eyebrow out from corner of her eye.

"Dad, daddy, I'm sorry that I couldn't greet you properly myself."  
"That's alright, we've had the pleasure of catching up with Quinn. Would you join us, honey?"

Rachel sat down beside her. The strange feeling came over her like she was about to get a lecture from her parents. She was 23. Don't you ever grow too old for a lecture?

"Quinn, Rachel, have you girls talked, at all, about what you're doing?"

Apparently not.

"Because Quinn, you've got responsibilities. Like being faithful to Noah, who loves you."

"I know, but I've got my own will, and besides, Noah knows I'm here, and he knows what I did, so I'm not cheating."

"It is cheating, Quinn."  
"I'm not lying."  
"And that makes it so much better? And you, Rachel, you should know better! We didn't raise you like this!"

"Actually, you kind of did raise me like this. You raised me to follow my heart and my instincts, and what it wants."  
"Were you led by your heart or your lust and alcohol? You know that you can't take alcohol, honey. Do you remember Christmas 2 years ago? You had 2 glasses of wine and a glass of champagne and you were already hurling!"

"My tolerance of alcohol is not a point of discussion right now, daddy. What happens, happens, and last night, this happened."

"You girls can't live your life free of consequences. Quinn, you learnt that lesson the hard way!"  
"I heavily doubt that Rachel got me pregnant again," Quinn joked, but she got a frown from Samuel.

"Be serious, Quinn. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," she muttered and glanced over at Rachel, who now seemed to have jumped on the train of thought her parents were already on. The serious part.

"Quinn, they have a point."

Quinn glared at the 2 men who had broken her world of bliss.

The doorbell rang.

"You always get this many visitors in the morning, Rach?"

"I'll just be a minute. Don't fight, please."

Quinn kept glaring at them, and heard Rachel open the door.

"Rachel," a deep and pleasant voice said, "hi."  
"Hello," she said, voice strained with the tension that no doubt must possess her entire body right now.

"Can I come in?" Puck said, obviously set on controlling his temper and not lashing out at Rachel.

"She's in the kitchen."

A few heavy steps indicated a large person nearing the kitchen. She looked up, and saw that Puck's humongous body leaning against the doorpost.

"Good morning, Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry, Quinn," his eyes settled on her. Rachel walked back in, and he said to her:  
"By the way, Berry, you might wanna try putting on some pants the next time. I could have been some perv, and then you wouldn't be happy in just a shirt."

Rachel blushed, easily affected by his mean - though, honestly, rightful - remarks.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind for next time," she said softly.

"There's no next time. Baby, you coming?"  
"What? Where?"  
"Leaving. We're going home. Now. I wanna talk to you, in private."

"Okay," she said, mind dazed. She didn't move.

"Come on, let's go," he said, stepping closer and reaching out - not grabbing - her hand.

Instinctively, she reached out to let her hand meet his, and he smiled softly, intense relief in his green eyes, and pulled her up. She let her eyes meet him, and although there were few pairs that she had looked in more often, they suddenly seemed almost estranged toward her.

"So...I guess..." She started, but not really knowing what she was guessing.

"Okay." Rachel said, also.

"Bye, Rach."  
"Bye, Quinn."

Noah gave her hand a tight squeeze and before she knew it, she was out of the large and light condo that was the home of the girl - no, woman - that she loved.

She stayed in her dreamlike daze, like she expected to wake up, and find that the whole night had been a dream. The surreality of the situation hit her more than the reality; the reality that she had slept with someone who wasn't Puck. They were silent during the drive, and when they arrived at their apartment Puck made her coffee, just like always. She sat down on the couch and forced her mind in the here and the now, instead of the last night at Rachel's. The smell of coffee definitely helped her with that, and she smiled thankfully as Puck sat down next to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. That was when the guilt hit her and started clawing it's way into her heart, which made her mood swift so suddenly that she thought it could only mean that she was psychotic, since she was suddenly biting back her tears. Puck hated to see her cry. He didn't deserve her pain. And she didn't deserve Puck comforting her.

"You're not mad?"  
"Well, of course I'm mad."

"Why aren't you acting like it, then?"  
"Because, for now, I'm just glad that you're here with me again. I haven't slept a second last night, thinking about you, and the empty spot beside me. I'm happy that you came with me."

"What did you expect?"

"Last night, you...well... you basically chose her over me. You could have again. You could have refused."

She saw that he wasn't mad, because every emotion he might be feeling was overpowered by his high of relief. He really had been that scared to lose her.

"I'm sorry, Noah." She whispered.

"Don't. You don't mean it."  
"I do!"

"No, you don't. You would do the same thing again. You're not sorry for sleeping with her, so please, don't apologize."

She opened her mouth, ready to deny it, but closed it immediately. First because she was sure that he wouldn't believe her anyway, second because... well... he was probably right. Okay, no probably about it. So she instead declared a truthful apology instead.

"I really am sorry for hurting you, though."  
"Okay."

"Why did you even let me go?"  
"I'm not some kind of abusive controlling guy who won't let you make you're own choices, Quinn, even if they're wrong. Not that I probably could have stopped you if I'd wanted to."

"You didn't want to stop me?"  
"I wanted _you_ to stop you." He said, and the disappointment was obvious in his tone. He struggled for words, before asking:

"What is it about her?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know that you're not really all that over her." Her face went pale but he continued ruthlessly. " I wish you were, but I know you aren't. You still cry sometimes, and you say it's over something stupid but it's over her. You still say her name in your sleep almost every night that I'm awake long enough to hear it. You still can't handle anything reminiscent of her - it took me a week to convince you to go see Funny Girl, and at first you didn't even seem to want to see a Broadway show period. And I don't care what you say, I know it's because Broadway equals her for you. You wanted to get out of Lima first chance you got, so you'd never have to face anything related to High School or your time with her. And it's okay, because time can heal all wounds, right? But I wonder how long it's gonna take. It's been 5 years, Quinn, and she left you, me, Lima, everyone. And you can't keep on wasting your life away like you've been doing. Why can't you just get over her? What is it about her that just keeps dragging you into that black hole that you've created for yourself? I've tried so hard to pull you out of it, but why can't I? What is it about her that always pulls you back in?"

His hands were clenched into fists, saying the things he kept in for years about the forbidden subject.

"I... I don't know," she said, hating the tears that had now sprung up to her eyes.

"If you don't even know, why can't you just be with me!?"  
"I am with you, Noah. You know I love you."  
"But not enough! You aren't mine, you're settling! Why can't your heart be mine, too?"

"I don't control that part of me. I must admit, I do have feelings for Rachel, even though it is 5 years later."  
"I can never win. If you get a chance, you're always going to want to pick her over me."  
"Didn't I come with you here this morning? You were the one who just said that you thought I'd stay there, but I came with you!"

"You knew that you had to. You were going to have to talk to me at one point or another. But you didn't want to. You love me, sure, but you don't want to spend your life with me if you would get the option you want."

"Now you're talking big, Noah, you're talking life changing, permanent decisions. That's too much. I'm 23."

"That all sounds really logical and stuff, but if it were her, you wouldn't think twice!"

"Noah, I-"

Her phone started vibrating in her pocket, and she got a text message from a number she'd added last night.

**Rachel: I wanna talk to you. Can you meet me at Starbucks in an hour?**

"It's her, isn't it?"  
"Yes. It's Rachel."  
He recoiled, and she realized he had been avoiding Rachel's name, calling Rachel just "her".

"What does she want?"  
"She wants to meet with me."  
"To go at it for another round?" Teenage Puck was rearing his ugly head again, and she glared at him.

"She wants to meet me at Starbucks."

"You're gonna go?"  
"I think so."  
"Good. You should talk about what happened. Talk it out, and leave this whole episode behind us."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
"It means, Quinn, that you're gonna talk to her, tell her that you're with me and that it's time to move forward."  
"I thought that you just said that you weren't the controlling boyfriend."  
"Okay, have it your way, then. What are you going to tell her?"

"I-" Quinn paused immediately. She didn't want to lie to him, but she wasn't sure what the truth was, and she really didn't want to hurt him more than she already had.

"You can't be serious. Are you...doubting?"

"Look, it's just a lot to take in, okay!"  
"You are my girlfriend, and I can only take so much as your boyfriend!"  
"Then this is testing your boundaries, Noah, see how much you're willing to take. Because for now, I have no answers. I gotta go, I hope I'll come home with some."  
"Was it good?" He asked, leaning back against the couch.

"What?"  
"Last night. The sex. Did it feel good?"  
She wanted to ask him if that question actually just left his mouth, but she didn't want to fight him anymore.

The blush crept into her neck at the thought of Rachel last night, buried inside of her, and she averted her eyes to the hardwood floor.

"It was alright."  
"That good, huh?" He said in a nonchalant voice.

She said softly: "No. Much better." Not sure if he could hear it. Then she grabbed her jacket and walked out, not once taking a final look at Puck.

Truthfully, she really didn't need to go already. Technically. The Starbucks wasn't far away, but she did want to get out of there. She needed rest. She needed to think. And she couldn't do that with Puck's eyes on her, like he was trying to read her mind. She needed a place that was... quiet. And private.

She ragged her mind for possible places, and realized that the library was only a block away. She walked in a quick pace, now with a goal in her mind, and started wondering why she hadn't visited it yet, being a fervent reader libraries had been like a second home at some points in her life. She had a gut wrenching feeling that she was about to enter once again one of those periods, which was a bad sign; spending time at the library meant that she didn't want to be home. Not wanting to be home indicated a problem at said home. Problems at home usually meant a bad period in her life. She walked into the library, sought out a book and a quiet corner and opened it. Instead of reading, she let her mind travel.

She was very relieved that Rachel had sent her a text. There had been a chance that was so big that it scared her, that last night was their only night. That she'd never get to spend more time with Rachel. And if that had been the case... the last time she would ever see the woman she loved so much, would be when she said "Bye." which was really not how Quinn wanted to part from Rachel. She did have a soft spot for the singer, and the thought of never seeing her again suddenly seemed so unbearable that she was almost overjoyed that she'd see her within the hour. Then she heard her name being called out.

"Quinn?"  
Oh god no. She was thinking. What place in the city would she have to find so she could think in peace?

She turned around, and saw blonde manes dancing around a joyful face with shining blue eyes.

"Oh my god, Brittany?" Her heart jumped when she saw her old friend, and a smile spread across her face, mirroring the one Brittany was wearing. She hadn't talked to her since the day they had left High School, the evening Rachel broke up with her, and she suddenly wanted to curse herself for losing touch with Brittany.

"Quinn! I knew it was you!" A few strides was all that it took for Brittany to come over to Quinn and hug her closely. When she released her, Quinn said:

"Brittany! It's so great to see you! What are you doing here?"  
"I work here!"

"You work at the library?"

"I needed money. And I don't have to know stuff about books. I just sit behind the desk mostly."

"And... When did you move to New York?"  
"Santana dragged me here 2 years ago. You? Came with Rachel after High School?"  
"No, I moved here just a few months ago, with Noah."

"You're... you're with Puck?" Her voice was incredulous.

"I am. Have been for 4 years now." No need to mention that it was now for the first time really tip-toeing the line of a split...

"But... you were so into Rachel. You like, loved her and stuff."  
"I know, but the day we graduated she broke up with me."  
"I really didn't think that. Santana and I both thought that you would show up together at reunions 10 years from now. Like, the ones who made it. But... She's here too, in New York, you know that?"  
"Actually, I do. I saw her last night for the first time since graduation, and I'm about to have coffee with her." Thinking about seeing Rachel made butterflies jump, and her smile grow wider.

"So... you're... you're really with Puck right? Like, _with_-with Puck?"  
"I am."  
"And now you're gonna go and meet up with Rachel Berry? You talk about her, like, in love, just so you know."  
"I... Don't worry, I know."

"If you really love her, you should be with her."  
"Things aren't always that easy, or that black and white."  
"I'm not talking about colors, I'm talking about love. I love Santana. She's a girl. And she can be a total bitch sometimes, and I know that she's sometimes annoyed that I don't really get everything. But I love her, and she loves me. That's all that matters, right? So if you love Rachel, you only gotta find out if she loves you too."

Another thing she had missed about Brittany. The way she sees things is easier. And sometimes, easy is the way to go. Brittany can... put things in perspective, and simplify things. Sometimes, it's annoying, because it just shows that she just doesn't understand. Sometimes, she can be right.

"I'll think about it. I'm not sure yet. She's not getting of the hook so easily for breaking my heart."

"Okay. Just don't make it any harder than it needs to be. That's stupid. And say hi to her from me."  
"I will. You say hi to me from Santana, okay?"  
"Sure. It's really good talking to you. It's better now than it was in High School, when you were like, the boss or something. I hope I run into you again, Quinn."

"I have a feeling that you will," Quinn replied, before giving Brittany another smile and a tight hug. Then she grabbed her bag, and with sure steps she made her way to the exit, when she heard Brittany's voice one last time.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" She called back over her shoulder.

A small trail of fear and doubt returned when she was standing in front of the Starbucks. She shook it off, knowing that this was not the time for weakness. So she made sure her stride was steady and unwavering, radiating confidence and strength when she pushed the door open, ready to dive headfirst into whatever Rachel would bring.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Friends

**AN: I know I have taken my godawful time for this, and I know that I will lose many of you with this. More Faberry action coming, but for now? Embracing the drama. Also, I have pretty supergreat news. Things are slowing down with school now. And this means, that I will be able to finally do the frequent update thing again! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But write down how much you hate me in a review! :D  
I cannot say this enough: Thank you for every follow-mail and every review that you have granted me. If you're reading this, but you haven't come out of your review-closet yet, do. I didn't at first, until I started writing myself, and realized just how SUPER AWESOME it is. Both to review and to get a review. Because when you review, you know you're thanking the writer in the best way you can. When I get a review, good, bad or ugly, I'm a freaking light bulb that someone cared enough to tell me what they thought.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything I may refer too.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the corner to the far left, by the window, staring out of it like she was searching for someone. She walked over, and Rachel turned her head at the sound of clicking heels. Quinn smiled at her and Rachel gestured at the seat across from her.

"Make yourself comfortable."  
She took off her coat, ordered her coffee, crossed her legs and let her eyes meet Rachel's, who raised an eyebrow.

"You most certainly look ready for battle, so to speak."  
"I didn't come here on war path. But I do need to speak with you, seriously. We have grown up since High School, and we need to discuss the situation like the adults that we are, instead of a couple of lust-struck teens."

Rachel's eyebrow raised a little more, before she tangled her hands together and gave Quinn an open smile.

"You are absolutely right, of course. We were not thinking clearly last night, at least I can say that about myself and I have a feeling that you weren't either. So, what is it exactly that you have to say to me?"

"Actually, you were the one who texted me, remember? Which means that you must have something to say to _me_."

"True. But are you sure that you want to hear it?"

"I'm 23. I think I can handle it."

"Don't take pride out of your age, Quinn. I know that I am still very young, and so are you, and just because you're 23 doesn't mean you can handle it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. One of the many things in which they were absolutely opposite. Rachel liked to drag things out, while Quinn's patience is always little, or almost average on a good day.

"Alright. Thank you, Rachel. Now, bring it."

"Somehow I don't believe that I have truly conveyed my message, but you are right when you say that there are more pressuring matters at hand. And since I was the one to contact you, I guess it's my turn first."

A small smile played around Rachel's lips, and Quinn was reminded of their relationship; they always took turns when one of them needed to know something.

"Where to start? First of all Quinn, I honestly do not believe that last night was a mistake, it was one of the best nights I have ever had in fact, and there is no regret on my part. I hope you agree with me on that."  
The silence that occurred when Rachel paused, awaiting her answer, wasn't filled by Quinn's voice so instead she continued:

"Also, I meant everything that I have said to you. I know that you know that that's true, since you have seen me drinking before, and especially then am I not someone who lies just to get people in the sac, although I have become unfortunately honest on past occasions, I'll be the first to admit that. I have missed you an awful lot, Quinn Fabray. I have missed having you in my life, having you around me. I can honestly say that my life changed that day that you came to stay with me, and all of it was for the better, if not the best. In hindsight, last night we might have taken things a little slower. It would have been better if we would have taken it down a notch, although I'm not entirely sure if I could have done that, since not only emotionally but also physically I have missed you."

Quinn blinked before doing a little recap in her mind. She found out that it helped clearing things up, if she translated Rachel's words to something a little simpler. Also, it made Rachel sound a little less like Rachel, and if there was anything Quinn could do to make Rachel less Rachel right now, she'd take it. She didn't need the guaranteed flutters and butterflies and heart-melting that came with the concept of Rachel. Recap. What had she said?

_"Last night was awesome. I was drunk, but I meant it. I missed you. You bettered my life. It went fast, but I probably couldn't have changed it."_

Nope. Definitely nothing about the now or the future in there. Which was why she came here in the first place.

"Rachel, thank you. But I mostly want to talk about what we're going to do now."  
"You didn't answer."  
"Was there a question?" She had heard many questions underneath Rachel's words, but she wasn't going to make this easy.  
"Do you regret it?" Rachel looked scared like a bird. A beautiful, frightened, wide-eyed chestnut haired bird.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
Quinn didn't miss Rachel's moment of doubt, before replying: "Yes."

"I'm not sure yet."

Rachel nodded slowly, not entirely succeeding in hiding the hurt in her eyes.

"Fair enough, I guess. So, the future. Let me put it to you simple."

"How unlike you. I can't wait to hear this." A smirk was starting to spread across Quinn's face, but it stopped before reaching it's full potential when Rachel grabbed her hand forcefully, even a little painfully, and Rachel made sure Quinn was looking into her eyes.

"I can't lose you again."

The confession floated around in the air, and Rachel released her grip. When Quinn flexed her hand she smiled apologetically, but without actually voicing one.

"How come you could lose me last time?"

"I thought it was for the best, and I tried not to think too much about what exactly it would mean for me. Only what it would mean to you."

"Right, all the bliss that it brought to my life, you mean. And you can't this time? My life is complicated enough without you in it."  
"I'm sorry, but that is just not an option. You can say how you want me in your life. How much and how little. But if you're going to get me in my life, that's not a question. I'm coming back into your life. You don't really get a say in that part. I'm not opposed to mild stalking."

"You freaked Finn out a little in High School. In a Swimfan kind of way."  
"He didn't say that, did he?"  
"Those exact words."  
"Well, in that case, you already know. I'm gonna be there for you. In any way you choose. As long as I'm there." Rachel smiled her most enthusiastic smile, and well, that was very enthusiastic. But Quinn held on.

"I don't know, Rachel. I lost you once, and honestly, it took a lot out of me. I don't think I can bear it if you leave me again."  
"But that's what I'm saying, I won't!"  
"That's what you're saying, but what if you do? You did it before. And you're not getting away with it just like that, Rachel. I don't know if I can handle you in my life again. You have a habit of making things very complicated very fast, and you're already doing it. Haven't you done enough damage?"  
Rachel recoiled, and the hurt in her eyes returned.  
"That wasn't fair."  
"Maybe it wasn't, but you can't do this. Expect like nothing has changed. It's been 5 years since I last saw you, a lot has happened since. For all you know I could have a kid or something!"  
"One that you just forgot to mention?"  
"We didn't really talk that much last night."  
"I didn't see any stretch marks. But, do you?"  
"No. But that's not the point. The point is... Rachel, I'm with Puck."  
"Alright," Rachel nodded, and mumbled: "I can work with that."

She stared at Quinn for a minute, then smiled widely and started speaking.

"Okay, so how about this solution? You and I, we don't date. Sex was a one time mistake or not-mistake. But we don't do it again. But Quinn, we were more than just in a relationship. We were friends. You were my best friends. Remember? We were best friends before any of this got started!"

"I can see what you're thinking, but I don't know if it's such a-"  
"That's exactly my point! You saw what I was thinking! Because you know me so well! It's rare to have people that truly know you through and through, and you are one of the few who can say that about me, I believe. You do know the real Rachel Berry. And don't tell me that you didn't feel that vibe last night, with trust and loving friendship. It was still there. We can be friends."  
"Is this some kind of scheme to get us together again?"  
"My intentions are pure. I however, will not bother to try and fight other sorts of feelings if at one point you decide that you might like those. Do you want me in your life again or not, Quinn?"  
_YES!_

"I guess."

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend again?"  
_YES!_

"I'm with Puck, Rachel."

Quinn didn't say yes or no. Rachel was too good at reading into her lies. Now she would at least see the truth.  
Rachel saw that one coming, so just nodded.

"Do you think that we can be just friends?"

_Not in the long run._

"I think we can make that work, too."  
"So, friends. Agreed?" Her expressive face was glowing with excitement of befriending Quinn again.

_She looks so cute! Ugh. This will never work._

"Agreed."  
"Now we shake hands."  
_Can't I just kiss you? _

Quinn shook her hand, skeptic about what she was agreeing to, but all was overridden by the feeling she got shaking Rachel's hand, realizing Rachel was back in her life.

* * *

When Quinn came home, she told Puck what had happened. She had met up with Rachel, and they had agreed to being friends, and friends only. Puck spoke of the same skepticism that she felt towards the deal - which had the unfortunate consequence that everytime she doubted the deal and thought that it couldn't work, Puck's voice sounded in her mind - but was obviously so much overtaken by relief that he hadn't lost her, that he didn't really mind. So they became friends. Mostly, they told each other a lot of stories of the things that they had missed the last 5 years. Mostly Rachel talked, as was tradition. Rachel talked about Broadway, about slowly gaining fame and reputation, shows she had been in - and it was quite a number of shows - and her friendship with Finn. Talking about them, the dating part, became a forbidden subject, and although Rachel had stepped into it being "Friends... to start with", she waited for Quinn to take a step forwards. And Quinn didn't move. And though she knew she couldn't keep the impasse forever, she was determined to keep the decision off as long as she could.

They spended a lot of time. Every week, they got together at least once. And it felt right, to Quinn, when she was with Rachel. They acted like friends. Really close friends, but still, friends. Around the same time, Puck and Finn rekindled their friendship as well, and it went on like this for a while. Although she mostly acted like it didn't change anything... it did. Because everytime that Quinn walked away from Rachel, she felt like she had done something wrong. She knew it wasn't so. She had talked to Rachel, laughed with Rachel, hugged her goodbye and that was that. But she found herself falling more back in love with Rachel everytime she saw her. And there were moments.

* * *

"Quinn, do you still sing?" Rachel asked a little out of the blue, as Rachel's questions usually were.

They were sitting on the couch in Rachel's apartment, and the Notebook's end credits were playing on the screen when Rachel spoke.

"Not really," she admitted. "After Glee, well, I don't know, I never really got around to it."  
"You didn't get around to singing?" Rachel arched her eyebrow a little, and her voice was incredulous.

"It was never my ambition like yours anyway. It just... I don't know, I just stopped, I guess. By now my voice must be razorsharp after so many years of no training."

"Try."  
"I'm not embarrassing myself to a Broadway star."  
"How bout to a friend?"  
"What do you want me to sing?"  
"Something from the heart. Look at me, and sing the first song that you think of. It doesn't have to be a whole song. I just want to hear you singing again. Just look at me, let yourself feel and then sing it out."  
Quinn gazed into Rachel's eyes, letting Rachel inside, deeper and deeper until it felt like the gaze touched her raw heart, that wanted to cringe away. But instead, she forced the gaze to go deeper, and she found her voice:

_"Set me free, why don't cha babe__  
Let me be, why don't cha babe__  
'Cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin' on  
Now you don't really want me__  
You just keep me hangin' on"_

Although she hadn't practiced in years, her voice sounded exactly on key. Even when she was still in Glee, it was rare for her to use music as a real way to express what she felt. Rachel had commented on that once, and after walking away, this was the song she had sung. She put every ounce of emotion she could gather and poured it into the song. She saw Rachel's hands tremble slightly.

_"You say although we broke up  
You still wanna be just friends  
But how can we still be friends__  
When seeing you only breaks my heart again"_

Rachel's eyes had grown wide like Bambi's at this point, when Quinn whispered:

"And there ain't nothing I can do about it."

"Is this how..." Rachel started in a raw whisper, but although thought she could finish it in her head (probably something like_...you feel about me?_) Rachel closed her eyes and tensed her muscles, forcing herself to stop the trembling, finding a sure voice inside of her.

"I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that, even though unpracticed, that was quite amazing. As I suspected, raw talent is not to be denied. Not even 5 years later."

Quinn herself was still shaking, shocked that she had allowed so much of herself to come out. She was glad that Rachel didn't finish that question, though. It wasn't a conversation that she wanted to have.

* * *

After that, she found herself avoiding Puck. Spending - as predicted - a lot of time at the library, and found that it was surprisingly easy to confide in Brittany. Because Brittany was a very good friend to have. And truly just a friend. Who listened to her issues with Rachel and her confusing thoughts. She also gave advise.

"What did I say about making things harder than they had to be?"

"Maybe it has to be hard."  
"Maybe it doesn't. I'm not sure what you're doing, but you're like, dating her and-"

"I'm not dating her. I meet up with her. That's what friends do."  
"Right. Sorry. You're so confusing... How's Puck?"

* * *

Quinn still wasn't sure how much Puck trusted her. He had accepted her friendship with Rachel, as long as he didn't have to see her all that much. And he didn't comment on it, so she thought that he was fine with it. She hoped so. But was proven wrong when Rachel called her, and asked her to come over.

"Hey Rachel! What is it, why are you upset? Who's ass do I have to kick?" She smiled when the joke made Rachel laugh a little, but Rachel dragged her to the couch.

"As you know, Finn and Noah have started rekindling their friendship like we have done with ours."  
"I know. Puck came by backstage today to hang out, right?"  
"Right. He did. And I heard..."

"What? What was it?" Her concern was growing now. It took something to upset Rachel. If Puck had done something to her...

"He was talking to Finn, and I wasn't supposed to hear it, but he was yelling at him so it was a little hard to miss, they were standing by the hall, and I don't think he knew I could hear him. He was saying..."

She took a deep breath, before repeating the words.

"He said, that Finn shouldn't be so stupid. That he shouldn't want to be with me, or even like me at all. That I never loved Finn, and that he thought that I would break his heart, and that he thought that you would break his. He called himself stupid too that he was still sticking around with you, and that he was sure that we were still in love with each other, and he just was so hurt! And Finn believed him!"

"Well, of course Finn believed him. Puck's one of his closest friends."

"That's no reason to believe that I would have some kind of affair with you, or that I don't care about him or something! I'm just... hurt, that Noah would think such a thing of me."

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Rach. I know it wasn't Noah's objective to hurt you. He probably just felt like he was being a good friend to Finn."  
"By warning him for heartbreaker Rachel Berry? That's not me!"

"He was just angry and upset."  
"He's scared that he's gonna lose you to me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Mostly that you're gonna break Finn's heart, I think."

"Do you think he's jealous?" Rachel said thoughtfully, but obviously entertaining the thought very much.

"You really shouldn't smile at that."  
"You think he's jealous!"

"And you're liking it."  
"Of course, it shows that he cares." Rachel quickly amended.

"I know he cares."  
"But still, it's really kind of funny, isn't it?"  
"Not even a little."

* * *

It was a Wednesday night, she remembered. The weather was warm, the air humid, and Puck had asked her to take a walk with him. In a relaxed pace, he had taken her to Central Park, his arm slung around her in a caring way. She smiled up at him, and he gave her a short kiss. They walked around a pond, and she let his deep and pleasant voice fill her ears, until the words came too important to enjoy his voice.

"You know," he said, "I think Central Park is one of the things I love most about NYC."

"It's beautiful, I know."

"I can totally see myself sitting there with our kids," he said, pointing to a bench by the point. "You know, like, feeding the ducks."  
She laughed, to break the tension that was building inside her. "Yeah, what will you be feeding them? Special cupcakes?"  
He laughed too, but said after that: "No, really, I think I can make a really good dad."  
"I think you will make a great parent someday."

He led her over to the bench, and held her a little tighter.

"It's good that you know that, because... that's kind of why I brought you here."  
"What, you wanna have sex on the bench or something?"  
"I'm serious here, babe. Listen. I've been thinking, and I wanna do this. I know we can make this work."  
"Do... what, exactly?" Quinn asked in a careful tone.

"Settle down. Be a family. I really have thought this through, you know, and this is what I really want."

She suddenly realized that although his right hand had been resting over her shoulder, his left hand was fidgeting in his pocket, and he was tense. He stopped fidgeting, and his arm suddenly disappeared from her shoulder.

"Quinn," he said, and Quinn blinked, and suddenly he was there, before her. On his knees. No, wait. On one knee.

He was on one knee.

"Quinn Fabray, I have never loved anything or anyone more than I love you. Since High School, a lot has happened, but even though it's been years, I'm here with you, and you're here with me. I've loved you since I was 17, and now, 7 years later, I'm ready to do what no-one at home would ever expect me to do. Settle down for good. I want to be with one girl for the rest of my life. That's you. Will you marry me?" 


	5. Chapter 5: December 18th

**AN: I hope I gave you what you wanted, I sure gave me what I wanted! :) I really wanna write my usual rant here, but...it's really, really much too late for a school day. Because the muse never visits before 10 PM, or so it seems. Never around 3:30 in the afternoon, when you have an hour to spare, no. Nighttime. Awesome. So, just, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I value your opinions over everything, and I'll be fair; though I love every mail from FanFiction that comes into my mailbox that was triggered by one of you guys, none of them trigger such a reaction as a Review Alert. Grant me my personal lightbulb moment by reviewing? :) I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything I may refer to.**

* * *

**December 18th**

"What did you tell him?" Brittany asked in a soft voice. Today was the kind of day that the library was filled with people who valued their silence, so they were forced to keep it down.

"Well... I couldn't just... say yes, so--"  
"Oh, thank god. Wait, you're not actually considering this, are you?"  
"Of course I am. I love Puck with all my heart."  
"You're can't be serious. I mean, he's a nice guy and I know that you love him but you're all over Rachel. Or no, wait. That's it, like, you're so NOT over her!, I mean. You've been mostly avoiding Puck for the last couple of weeks."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because at first, you were here like, 1 or 2 times a week. Now you're here almost daily. And when I talk to you, you talk mostly about her. I mean, if there's anyone that you're gonna be marrying it's her."  
"That's not even legal."  
"It is a couple of hours driving away from New York."  
Quinn shook her head.

"No, no. That time is over. We've both moved on to becoming friends only."  
"Okay, so, like, who are you kidding here? Is it just me? Or yourself, too? You're not settling for Puck. On your wedding day, when that one part comes, like, if anyone objects or anything, I will scream that I do that and that you're in love with a Broadway star and drag you away from the aisle."  
Soft day or no soft day, Brittany's voice had grown loud enough to earn her a couple of shushes, but she went on.

"Think about Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Shortpants Tanaka. If she married him, you think she'd be like, happy now or something? No! She wasn't in love with him or anything. And you're not in love with Puck, you're in love with Rachel. Have you told her he proposed?"  
"Not yet. I'm not sure how she's going to take it."  
"That's because she's still in love with you too."

"That time is behind us."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Seriously Q, you gotta be honest one time, and that's now. Sorry."

"I don't know what to do!"  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out, and if you do the wrong thing I'll stop you." She smiled widely, and Quinn was sure that Brittany meant it, too.

"That's good to know."

* * *

She came home and threw her bag on the table, before walking to the couch where Puck was sitting and looking over some papers.

"Hey," she said.

He looked up, and replied: "Hey."  
"How was your day?"  
"Could have gone better."

He kept looking in her eyes, and the guilt over the pain she was about to cause him came over her. He added:  
"But I have a feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse."

"I'm so sorry, Noah. But I can't."  
"You're saying no?"  
"I am."  
"I could give it to you, you know. A good future. I'd be a really good dad. And an awesome husband. I'd take care of you."  
"You would be a great husband to have, I know. You're gonna make someone very happy."  
"But not you."  
"No. Not me."  
"Why not? Why can't I make you happy?"  
"I think you know why, Noah."

"Of course I do, but you gotta say it."  
"It's because..." She racked her brain, but there was no way she was getting out of this one.

"I love Rachel. Even though it's 5... well... almost 6 years later, I love her. I still do. I'm so sorry, Noah-"  
"Don't be. I'm glad you say it. Maybe now you've accepted it, you're finally going after her instead of sticking around here, giving me false hope that my girlfriend loved me."

"You know that I love you!"  
"Sometimes just love is not enough, right?" He smiled a bittersweet smile, and gestured towards the door.

"I guess you should go then. No need to waste a minute more than you really need to. You should go to her. I know you're sorry. And I guess that this is better than you spending your life with me and being miserable for the next 50 years, so thanks for at least being honest. Now, go, run off and tell her."  
"Are you sure that I can-"  
"I'm throwing you out if you're not gone within 5 seconds, and remember, I'm twice your size. 5. 4. 3."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"2."  
Before he could say 1.5, he heard the door slam, and he smiled to himself before laying down again.

* * *

She rang the doorbell. Surely. She was looking good, beaming, and when Rachel would open that door she was going to kiss her senseless, guilt-free and happy.

But when Rachel opened the door, Quinn found herself at a loss to do anything. Form coherent thoughts or words. She found it hard to understand that Rachel was not absolutely ecstatic like her - wasn't this the best day in a million years? - but when Rachel greeted her, she realized that this was just an ordinary day for Rachel. At least, up until this point.

"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure. Finn's here."  
"What do you mean, Finn's here?"  
"It means that that jacket over there isn't mine, it's Finn's. And when you walk inside my living room, you will find Finn sitting on the couch drinking root beer."

Quinn groaned. Finn always had a spectacularly unfortunate timing with everything. That hadn't changed.

"What, what is it? What's wrong!?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Is it serious?"  
"Yeah, it's serious."  
"And you need to speak to me, preferably in private?"  
"Only in private."  
Rachel stood there for almost a minute, the only movement the heaving of her chest with every breath she took.

"Alright then." She said, and turned on her heel towards the door. Quinn stayed where she was.

"Finn, I believe that something quite important has come up. I am not entirely sure what exactly it is, but by the looks of it, it demands my attention at this very moment. I believe that this situation has a higher priority than our unplanned hanging-out session, which we can of course reschedule for any other time that fits us both better."  
"Uh...sure...what?"  
She hears Rachel sighing, and can only imagine her closing her eyes, before saying:  
"Quinn's here. I think that something's up. Rain check, please?"

"Oh, Quinn! Did she give him an answer?"

"What? What answer? What question? Quinn!?"

_Crap_. Also typically Finn. She stepped inside quickly.

"Finn, she doesn't know. I was about to explain it all to her."  
"Why didn't you tell her? Aren't you best friends?"  
"Yes, what don't I know? And why don't I know it, since we're best friends as Finn so rightfully pointed out?"  
"Puck proposed to her, and she hasn't given him an answer."  
"NOAH PROPOSED?!"

This was what she was afraid of. Rachel was trembling, shaking, for whatever reason.

"Finn, can you just talk to Puck? I gave him an answer. I think he needs you now."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"I'm here now. Not there, with him. And I'm telling you he needs you. Use your brains."

"Wait, Quinn, Quinn please tell me what's going on! Why does Finn know and I don't?"

Rachel was turning the puppy-dog eyes on her now, with the pouting and lip puckering.

She had to get Finn out of there. Now.  
"Wait, did you say--" Finn started, but Quinn interrupted him.  
"Finn, can you just go already? Go, please, go!"

The last word sounded so much like a snarl that Finn got up quickly, stumbling backwards to grab his jacket, before heading out the door quickly. When she heard the door slam, Quinn dragged Rachel to the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me, Quinn?" The star said in a whiney voice.

"I didn't know what to say. I mean, I hadn't answered him yet."

"And you have now?"  
"I have. Today."  
"What...what did you..." Rachel bit her lip, and to her horror Quinn saw dark brown eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry, Rachel, please! There's no reason to cry!" She hugs the other girl, pulling her against her chest.

"I shall decide if it is appropriate to cry at this instant, Quinn, and if my thoughts are correct then I certainly do have a reason for crying."  
Softly, Quinn brought her mouth a little closer to Rachel's ear, whispering quietly:

"I'm here now. I'm not out celebrating with him. I'm here. With you. What does that tell you?"  
"I don't know..." Rachel said, shaking her head like she was trying to shake away her thoughts.

"I told him no, Rach." She whispered so softly, that she wasn't sure that Rachel had heard it. She knew when Rachel's entire body went rigid against hers.

"Why?"  
"The day we became friends, you told me you wouldn't fight any feelings that you had for me if you knew I would want it. That's why I'm here."

"Actually, I said that I wouldn't bother to try and fight other sorts of feelings if at one point you decide that you might like those."

"Today is one point."

Rachel turned her head away from Quinn's chest, no longer muttering her replies against the fabric of Quinn's shirt, looking up into hazel eyes. Quinn was relieved to see that there were no tears on her cheeks. Her eyes were still wet, but it made them shine, even more alive than usual.

"Are you telling me that you are... reciprocating?"  
"I am telling you that I am not marrying Noah Puckerman. And when he asked me why not, I gave him your name."

"Does he hate me now?"  
"He doesn't."  
"Do you... love me now, again?"  
"You say that like there was a time inbetween there that I didn't love you madly."

"You love me madly?"  
"Madly. For almost 6 years."  
"What day is it?" Quinn blinked, and thought.  
"It's December 18th."  
"2 weeks, then."  
"2 weeks?"

"Think, Fabray."  
"2 weeks 'till New Year's Eve... 2 weeks 'till our first kiss! Our anniversary!"  
"In 2 weeks, will I be spending New Year's Eve with you again?"  
"You will be, as far as I'm concerned."  
"Quinn... I just want to make this as sure and official as possible. Are you sure? Are you sure-sure?"  
"I am a thousand times sure. I don't want anybody else. When it comes to love, Rachel... All I ever knew, was only you."  
"But what's going to happen? I mean, are you planning on moving out of your apartment? Will you move in with me, then? Do you want to give Puck time, or are you ready to jump into a full-on relationship with me again? Since I am aware that a relationship with me will take something."  
"Shush, relax, alright? Breathe." She laughed, and Rachel started again.

"I cannot just relax, Quinn! These are all vitally important questions, and I really need you to answer them as seriously and honestly as you can!"  
"Relax. Now."  
"Answer. Now!"

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's stubbornness, but reckoned that Rachel wasn't going to relax until she gave her what she wanted.

"I wanna move out. I'm not asking you to live with me again, although I honestly wouldn't mind. I know that living with you works. We did it before. Puck knows really well what's going on and how I feel, and I don't think it makes much of a difference. I sure as hell want it all again, and as soon as you're ready."

"When you say you wouldn't mind, is that you saying, if you give me an hour, I'll be here ready and happy and hoping you picked your side of the bed?"  
"Well, not an hour. There's something that I really wanna do, first. And that's not talking about the fine logistical stuff."

"If we do other things, I'm gonna forget about these things, and they are important as well," Rachel said a little breathlessly.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Quinn replied softly, "Maybe we really should be doing other things."

Quinn waited for Rachel to ask it.  
"What...what exactly?" Rachel's voice was so soft and hoarse now that Quinn could barely understand it.

Perfect.

"This." Quinn whispered, before moving her face towards Rachel's. In the back of her mind, it felt like the song "At Last" was being played. The kiss was slow, wet, sweet, and it made Quinn's insides feel like pudding during an earthquake. Rachel let out an unexpected moan, gripped Quinn's neck and deepened the kiss needily.

_I've kissed her so many times,_ Quinn thought. _But this is one of the kisses that we were really waiting for._

When she pulled back, Quinn laughed when Rachel said: "Finally!"

"Took me long enough, right?"

Rachel just nodded her head and pressed Quinn down on the couch, kissing her neck.

"Finally," She repeated, before diving onto Quinn's neck again.

"Rachel," Quinn said in a warning tone, "If you keep kissing my neck like that, I'm not sure when we're gonna get to the practical side of things."

"You're a little late with that, Quinn!" Rachel obviously couldn't give a damn about the practical side of things right now, and it didn't take a lot for Quinn to catch up to Rachel's mindset. Especially not with Rachel doing this thing where her tongue connects with Quinn's neck. Rachel straddled Quinn, pinning her shoulders against the couch, grinding her hips against Quinn's. Quinn was trapped, and wasn't in a position to do anything else but give in, enjoy the ride, and try to keep the moans soft enough that the neighbors wouldn't start complaining.

Rachel seemed to have set herself a goal. Kiss every inch of Quinn's body. Quite a goal, since Quinn was tall for a girl, but Rachel was well on her way, now heaving Quinn's hand up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to her wrist before nibbling sweetly on her pinky.

She had kissed every inch of visible skin by now, so she went to what now wasn't yet visible; she wasn't sure how it happened, but all Quinn knew that somewhere in Rachel's mission her shirt had disappeared while her thoughts were distracted. She didn't really care. She did care about lips connecting with her skin again and again.

She grabbed Rachel's head by the sides and pulled her up, letting their lips connect again. She felt her body heating up, every second more and more, and decided that Rachel's shirt was a hinder more than anything else right now. The soft thud with which it landed on the floor, didn't register in Quinn's mind.

Suddenly Rachel was naked, and pulling the last of Quinn's clothes down. Their lips mashed together, and Rachel entered her roughly, plunging in deep. Quinn broke her lips away from Rachel's when a groan emerged from somewhere very deep inside of her. Rachel kept talking and whispering to her, words that made Quinn blush, that seemed to come from very deep inside Rachel as well. Her moans grew louder - screw the neighbors - and Rachel said:  
"Come for me, baby, come for me hard!" Quinn did just exactly that. She felt herself clench around Rachel and let out a guttural, throaty sound. Rachel looked into her eyes with a sultry look, and she knew that she wasn't about to let Rachel wait until she was calmed down from her high. So, still pulsing, she reversed their positions and threw Rachel beneath her, moving her hand down swiftly when she felt a hand grab her wrist firmly.

"I swear to God, if you touch me, I will come undone right here on the spot. I'm wound too tight, Quinn. Sorry."  
Quinn leveled herself with Rachel, letting pale skin rub against tan skin on several places.

"It's okay, it's okay Rach. You can let go, just relax, it's alright. Just let yourself unwind," she whispered, freeing her hand from Rachel's loosening grasp.

She brought her hand to Rachel's thigh. She breathed in deeply while Quinn moved up, and when Quinn flicked her clit, Rachel kept her promise and started shivering immediately, crying out on a high pitch. She kept trembling for a long time, before collapsing, absolutely taken away from this world.

"Oh God, Quinn," She said, still a little out of breath. "Jezus, I was so scared that I would never see this day. That we wouldn't. You're here!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Quinn replied, kissing her softly.

"Well, yes, actually, because I want to spend the rest of the day in bed, instead of my couch. Given, a very soft and very comfortable couch, but under all circumstances I do prefer a bed for cuddling after sex."

Quinn got up first, Rachel tried to stand, but her knees buckled and she fell back down again.

"Okay, so I guess I was a little bit arrogant to believe that I could stand after climaxing so fiercely. I'm sorry, I just-"  
Quinn grinned and scooped her up. Rachel's eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around Quinn's neck before kissing her cheek.

"Or that, of course. You are very chivalrous."  
"Thank you. I try my hardest."

Rachel opened the bedroom door with a hand she released from Quinn's neck, and after walking in, Quinn kicked back, felt the door against her foot and then heard a clicking sound indicating that it had just closed behind her. She smiled widely, and had a feeling that this smile wasn't going away for a very long time.

A stranger outside of the closed door might have heard soft voices at first, laughing later, and a different kind of sounds after that. They weren't quiet until New York had reached it's quietest point of the night, numerous hours later, when December 18th had already flown into the 19th. But December 18th was a day that would always carry a special meaning, and a date would stay with them forever. 


	6. Chapter 6: Your Angel Now

**AN: Talk about overdue! Sorry, this was more to blame on the wonders of technology than on me. But the good news? I've got a whole bunch of chapter, begging to be posted! This is only a short preview of what's to come. I know, when I say short, I mean SHORT, not what you're used to. But here's the deal: shorter chapters, LOTS OF UPDATES! Sounds fair? Great. I hope you like Brittany. Because we're getting some Brittany in here. I'm starting to love her more and more, and it shows in here. Also, for the Faberry die-hard, I'm now gonna just... go ahead, be rude, and recommend myself here. Because Friends, Lovers or Nothing isn't the only thing I've written. I kinda am doing these songfics or whatever, and maybe you saw them, Songs for Quinn and Rachel, but hereby: they're mine. So if you have a thing for my writing, go ahead, check it out. **

**I hope you like it. Reviews make my hour/day/week/everything, so pleasepleaseprettyplease, review? =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything I may refer to.**  


* * *

"So, you're back together now?" Jim said, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"I am very happy to be able to establish that indeed, we have reunited in a romantic meaning of the word after being apart for far too long." Rachel let out a beaming smile to her parents. They exchanged a look.

"Are you sure? Things didn't end in a good way last time. You know I didn't approve of you leaving Quinn like that the first time, and if you get together with her, you can't do that again."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Quinn silenced her with a finger.

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take. This is everything I could dream about the last 6 years, and now that she's here, I'm not gonna let her go again."

"Let me ask you one last time. Are you both one hundred percent sure about this?"  
"Yes," they said simultaneously. Rachel nodded, too.

"Then congratulations. I am very happy for you girls. We both are."

"Thank you, your approval is of the upmost great importance of both me and Quinn. These last dreadful years have yet to be forgotten, we will work on making a lot of fresh memories to replace them with, but Quinn has assured me that her forgiveness has indeed be granted. And things really are better this way."

Quinn shrugged and smiled, before adding to her girlfriend's words: "I guess we kinda belong together." She didn't fight the smile from spreading across her face.

"As much as I wished you would have figured that obvious piece of information out 6 years ago, you do. God, it's good to have things back the way they were!"

Jim took the girls in a hug, one in each arm, and Quinn felt the home-feeling again that she always had with the Berry's. Jim was especially good in father-hugs, because he was so big, everyone could fit in his arms. Like a giant teddybear, only better. In her mind, Quinn always called him Papa-Bear Berry. He kissed their heads, and she felt Rachel's hand brush hers in a question. She grabbed the hand enthusiastically, and when Sam kissed the both of them as well, she felt the different kinds of love surround her, and closed her eyes, savoring the moment, savoring the love.

* * *

"Hèhè!" Brittany said. It sounded really weird.

"...What?"  
"Sorry. I mean, finally!"

"What the hell was that?"  
"I spoke to my big brother yesterday. He's in home with my father and my grandparents now, and I spoke Dutch to him for the first time in forever. Only now, I keep speaking Dutch. Sorry. Thank god! Finally, you got together!" She clapped her hands ecstatically and Quinn closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile at so much Brittany-ness.

"Yeah, things are all good. I'm moving my stuff there this afternoon when Puck's at work, and were a full-on couple again."  
Brittany gave out her sincerest smile, and Quinn frowned when a guilty thought passed her by.

"Brit... thank you so much. You have been such an awesome friend these last few months to me. I feel so bad, because it was mostly me bitching about Rachel!"

"It's okay, really. I don't mind."  
"That's because you're not egoistic or self-centered like me. But from now on, you're gonna be the focus a whole lot more!" She teased, and punched Brittany friendly to her shoulder. But Brittany bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, thanks."

The guilt just tripled.

"B, you gotta let me be your friend too, you know. Friendship works both ways."  
"I like being your friend, but I don't need you to talk to me. I don't even think I want you to."

"You don't think so? Please, come on, B. You have been my angel, but let me be your angel now."

Quinn gripped her hand and smiled encouragingly. Brittany looked like she was fighting back tears, but finally said:

"It's Santana."  
"What is Santana?"  
"Santana isn't like you, or Rachel, or me."  
"Lord knows, I know that."  
"Santana does love me, I know that. But she's live together, and we're like, best friends, but she's not like, really my... girlfriend or something."  
"She isn't? But don't you guys have..."  
"Sex? Yeah, like, a lot. But sex is not dating. And I still don't think she wants to do that. And I do."

"Isn't living together and having sex and being best friends combines close enough?"  
"No! It's not! I want her to be mine. You said I'm not egocentric, but I am. I want her to myself. And just for me only."  
"That's not egocentric at all, promise."

"But how do I get her to be my girlfriend? Sometimes I bring it up, but she freaks out, and I cry, and that's not cool."

"Maybe she just needs time."  
"Time? It's been like this since High School!"

"Wait, what?"

Quinn knew that something romantically was going on between them since after High School, when Puck told them they had moved away together from Lima, and apparently seemed just a little too close for just friends. She had sensed small things throughout their last year, but nothing all too extreme, like...

"Well, yeah. I mean, the first time me and Santana had sex was when we were 16 on one of the Cheerio sleepovers."

"And you kept that from me for years?"

"You would have kicked us off the Cheerio's, and Santana really didn't want anyone finding out. She was really mad when I accidentally told it to Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt--"

"Okay, thanks for letting me out, there!"

"Well, yeah, Santana made a big deal about you. She didn't want you to think different of her, or me. Not even when you and Rachel got together."

"So... you guys... are..."  
"Not together. But a little bit we are."  
"Okay, but if Santana doesn't want you to, don't you think it would be better to just let go?"

"You mean like you didn't let go of Rachel? You and Puck wasn't really a success. I love Santana. And I know she loves me, too. She's just scared or something."

"But what will you do?"  
"I don't know. Can we not-talk about this?"  
"We can't, sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
"No, nothing. But would you like to come over sometime? I mean, we've been keeping it to this place all this time but the whispering is getting kinda annoying."

"Yes, of course."  
"And will you bring Rachel?"  
"Sure, I'm sure she'd love that. She always liked you back in High School, you know."  
"I know. She's cool. Made out with her once," Brittany said with a casual shrug.

"Yeah, I-- wait, what?"

"Don't be shocked or anything. I mean, we made out too."  
"When we were young and stupid and Cheerio's and practicing for boys, but... Rachel?"  
"It was when you were with Finn and Santana was with Puck. We both felt like making out and she was hot and I was hot. Nothing more, though, relax."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Where did you pick up kissing like that anyway?"_

_"Same as you..."_

_"Puck?"_

_Rachel looked down._

_"Finn too?" Quinn gasped.

* * *

_

Not just Puck, not just Finn, no, also Brittany. Wow.

"Wait, you're not upset or anything right?"  
"No...it's..."

A mental image that she fears she won't be able to shake off for a very long time. And maybe a little bit hot.

"It's fine, really. No big deal."  
"Cool. So anyway. See you Friday? Let me give you the address."

Brittany grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down in a round handwriting where she lived.

"Thanks, Brit. I'm looking forward to it. You've been such a good friend to me."  
"Yeah, me too. It's fun to get to see you out of this dust hole."

"Right... And is it ok if I talk to Rachel about Santana? Maybe she knows what to do."  
"Sure. But she's not doing anything too diva-ish or butting in, is she?"  
"I give no guarantees. You know Rachel."  
"I do. Okay, fine. See you Friday, be there at 7, ok? And please, please, be nice to San."  
Quinn gives her a warm hug, and looks into blue, desperate and sad orbs.

"Again. No promises. But I'll try. And just so you know, it's her, not you. You're great. Santana's stupid."

Brittany blinks rapidly, but she smiles.

"Thank you, I know, but sometimes I'm not sure if it really maybe is all on me..."  
"It's not. See you Friday, kay?"  
"Yeah. Say hi to Rachel for me!"

Quinn nods, and makes her way through the halls. After one last wave at a sadly smiling Brittany, she leaves the library.

And calls up her girlfriend. 


	7. Chapter 7: Blasts From The Past

**AN: There you go, the 7th Chapter up, hereby. 7 is my lucky number :) I am very much begging for reviews, any reviews, because I am almost too curious to find out what people think of this! I know you're reading this, you know *wiggles eyebrows* so you can just go ahead and review!**  
**In other news... No, I'm gonna make this uncharastically short. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything I may refer to.**

* * *

"Quinn, are you absolutely positive that you are willing to go through with this? I mean, I like Brittany as much as everyone, but Santana has always had violent tendencies and I think she may kill us both, and Brittany did explicitly ask you to prevent me from interrupting, not join me in the action."

"Please? She needs us to. Maybe she doesn't know it, but she does need us to."

"Fine. Because it's Brittany. And because it's you."

"Thank you!" She kissed Rachel on the cheek, and the brunette looked up with obvious stars in her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

Rachel reached up and pressed the bell that said 'Brittany & Santana'. Brittany's name had a duck behind it, like Rachel still put a star after her name.

"By the way, I got you something!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well, it is not exactly ultimately romantic, but it is practical. Very practical. And I hope you will do me the pleasure of using it a lot." She looked like she had an entire speech prepared at that, but Quinn wasn't interested.

"Give me!"  
"Patience never was your strong suit." Rachel rolled her eyes, but reached inside of her bag.

"And you love it."

"Here." She gave Quinn a pass.

"What is it?"

"It's a backstage V.I.P. pass for my show. So you can visit me without having to go into a fresh quarrel with security like last Tuesday."

"Thank you, but is it a good place for hanging out?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I know that you have piano's and guitars to play, and we can sing. But I enjoy playing games with you, and sometimes being alone with you requires privacy."

"I will even make it better for you, Quinn. I practice a lot in my cabin, and I sing a lot of course as well,because a good warm-up is one of the keys to a good performance. Which is why I embraced my inner diva once more and demanded a sound-proofed room."

"Sound proofed?"  
"Sound proofed."

Oh. Sound proofed. Like THAT.

"Oh," she mouthed quietly.

"Which is why I believe it is the perfect place for hanging out, to use your words. Also, about games, well, if we decide to engage in a game that does not require a sound-proofed room, I have playing cards and dices and I am sure you can bring whatever you want to with you."

Quinn wasn't there yet. "Sound-proofed."  
"Yes, sound-proofed. I think we established that. Ironically, they agreed with me when I bothered the entire cast while singing a rendition of one of my favorite Avenue Q songs. Let me tell you, that Broadway Musical does have an undeniable sense of humor. And after watching it, I had great trouble getting the song You can be as loud as the hell you want (when you're making love) out of my head again. I believe that that song was when they decided that they couldn't handle it anymore and changed everything around so I could get a sound-proofed room."

"Right. Sound-proofed. You can be as... Sound-proofed, got it."

"I hope that your remarks will grow decidedly more intelligent as this evening proceeds, Quinn. Otherwise I fear that neither Santana or Brittany will enjoy your company very much. Hopefully you can shake the images of the sound-proofed room off long enough for this dinner. When we're home, I promise you can tell me all about it, alright?"  
"Yes. Yes, alright."

"I will keep you to that, by the way. I can hardly wait to hear what you have in mind." Another suggestive smile from Rachel made Quinn sure that she was about to show Rachel what she had in mind, but the door opened, and Brittany pulled her in an enthusiastic hug.

"Quinnie! You're here!"

"Hey Brit. How are you? I brought Rachel with me!" She pulled out the hug and gestured to the beauty beside her.

"Yay! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Same here, Brittany. It's lovely to see you too."

"Come on! San's inside."

They went in, and Rachel whispered softly:  
"Quinnie?"  
"I don't like it, okay? But you know Brittany. Just wait for it, when she gets to know you better she'll start calling you Rachie."

"Hey Q, great that you made it. And you brought smur-"

"Don't call Rachel smurf, they just made it! Would you guys like something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you, Brittany."

* * *

Before long, they were all seated and catching up on years past. Santana hadn't seen either Quinn or Rachel in a very long time, so there was a lot of catching up to do with them. Rachel and Quinn tried to keep the lovey-dovey looks to an absolute minimum. It was important to the plan.

The plan came to life when Quinn pulled Brittany to the kitchen to work on the dinner, so Rachel had Santana all to herself.

"What's up, Quinnie? You seem so stressed out. I don't think that Santana's gonna hurt her. And we don't need to be in here for another half hour."  
"Shhh!" Quinn shushed Brittany urgently, trying to catch what they were saying in the living room.

"What? Q, what are you doing? What's going on?"

"You can't intervene, okay? Just listen. I made a plan to make things better to you, because you made them better for me, too."  
"What?"  
"Shhh!"

Brittany held her tongue then, and Quinn could finally hear the words in the next room. Right on time.

"So, what about you and Brittany? Are you really together?"  
"It's none of your business, smurf."  
"It is only an innocent question, Santana. I am not attacking you or anything. I promise. And your apparent reluctance is rising suspicions. Are you and Brittany romantically involved?"  
"No."

Quinn looked slyly behind her and saw Brittany's face contort, hurt.

Her plan had to work.

"Oh. So, Brittany is single then?"  
"I guess. What are you getting at, Berry?"

"Nothing. But she's single?"  
"What's your deal?"

"Well, if I can be frank, Quinn has been mentioning her more and more lately. I am very seriously considering inviting her over once."

"And doing what? She doesn't need to be single to hang out with you."

Brittany's nails dug into Quinn's shoulder blades and a small squeal rose from her throat.

"Wel, I mean, she is such a beautiful girl, with a sweet personality. I have been fond of her since she joined Glee, and I know that Quinn likes her a lot too. You know that I have a thing for blonde Ex-Cheerio's."  
"What is she doing!?" Brittany whispered.

"Helping your ass!"

"No way," Santana's voice is determined, but her anger is already showing.

"Well, if she is single, and if she wants to, I believe that is actually a good idea."

"She won't want to, you midget."

"We'll just have to check that with her, won't we?"

Quinn now was tugging on a slack jawed Brittany.

"Come on! Just play along, okay? Follow my lead."

Brittany was always good at following Quinn's lead. She nodded her head, a little more sure now that she had something familiar to cling onto.

Back in the room, Quinn gave Rachel a coy smile.

"Did you talk to her about it?" She asked Rachel, seemingly unknowing.

"Yes. I'm sure she doesn't mind."  
"So, Brittany, what do you think?"

She forced Brittany eyes to lock with hers, and thought about what she needed Brittany to do. In their High School years, they had built an almost telepathic connection, that could only emerge from the unlimited trust that came with a free fall in a routine, knowing that someone would catch you.

"Sure, it seems like fun."

"B? What are you--"

"She's coming over Saturday, just for some fun stuff. Aren't you, Brit?"  
"Yeah. Totally." The hesitance in her eyes disappeared when Quinn nudged her and gave her a wink, that Santana probably took in a different matter.

"That is settled then. How is the dinner looking?"

Rachel let out her most proud, beaming smile and Quinn's heart melted a little. She knew she could count on her girlfriend for these sort of things.

"Ready in another 20."

"It already smells amazing, not that I expected differently. I know for a fact that Quinn is very decent at baking and an amazing cook, which is of vital importance. Before I knew her, I barely could have boiled an egg. I didn't think my fathers actually knew how to cook before they started to do so to make a good impression on Quinn. I only knew take-out. And she has confided in me that Brittany is a great cook too, and would probably beat her at baking!"

"Yeah! I love baking! Can I bake for you once?"  
"Of course, I would love to taste something of you," Rachel said in a suggestive tone. She was looking at Quinn, but Santana missed that. Probably distracted by the steam coming out of her ears.

"You know, there's even a kitchen backstage at Rachel's show?" Quinn quickly said, trying to step onto a safer subject.

"Really? Whoa, Rachel, do you like... even need that?"  
"I don't, but I am still very pleased to have one. It shows that backstage, I have every luxury I could want, and that I get the star-treatment I deserve. My room is even sound-proofed."  
"Sound-proofed? That's a little bit stupid. I mean, do you really need that?"

"It may surprise you, but I am sure that that particular luxury is one I will enjoy to the fullest in the near future, or so I foresee."

One glance was all Quinn needed to know that she would try hardest to make Rachel express herself in her most vocal way that night. She wouldn't rest until she got at least 3 complaints of the neighbors.

* * *

Saturday, Brittany came over.

"So, like, what are we gonna do?"  
"Just relax and watch a movie or something. It's just so you're here, and we're just gonna have a good time hopefully, and at home you're gonna be all mysterious and reluctant about what you did today."  
"But I'm not mysterious or reluctant..."

"Today, you will be. So, if we are going to do this blast from the past thing, we're gonna do it well. Wanna watch some Gossip Girl, or Grey's Anatomy?"  
Brittany stayed and thought for a second, before grinning, and saying: "Mean Girls!"

It was a relaxed afternoon, with Rachel talking her head off, Quinn translating everything to Brittany-speak, and all 3 of them comparing their own High School experiences to Mean Girls. It took a long time for Rachel to admit it, but she said that she was relatively lucky that Quinn was the worst she got. Because when Quinn stopped being really horrible, she swayed to the other extreme. From really, extremely dreadful to be with to the best person Rachel ever had been with. And even Brittany was a nice girl. It was just covered up by the need to follow the lead of others, with worse personalities.

"I guess we gotta thank Coach Sylvester once, for making us join Glee. That's why we started hanging with you guys."

"I was joining Glee anyway, remember? I think that I only have to thank the wine coolers that Puck got me on that night. I would have sacrificed everything to keep that night from happening, but I guess it was meant to be this way."

"Oh Quinn, you keep telling yourself that. I can assure you that if you hadn't cracked because of Babygate, your true colors would have found another way to shine through. Otherwise you would have ended up unhappy, and you were always strong enough to see that something needed to change. Somewhere along the line you would have seen that you were madly in love with me and wanted me badly, baby or no baby. I would like to believe that we would have ended up together."

"You guys would have. You're like, meant to be or something. Quinn was always really extreme when it came to you. But I'm glad she ended up loving you, I mean, you can be really annoying and stuff but you're sweet too. And you belong with her I think."

Brittany stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go now, see how S is doing."  
"Okay. Be mysterious, okay? See you soon? I think it was fun today."

"Yeah, it was. I'll tell you how it went."

"Please do, I cannot wait to see how Santana will react to this day. Call us soon."

They walked her to the door, and Brittany gave Quinn a hug.  
"Sure. Thanks Q, it's really cool of you to help me like this."

Then she hugged Rachel, saying:

"And you too. Thanks, Rachie!"

Rachel ignored the muffled laughter that came from Quinn.

"Bye, Brittany."

The door slammed closed, and Quinn smirked at Rachel.

"Not a word, Quinn."  
"Of course not. I wouldn't dare... Rachie."

"Shut up! I'll talk to her about that. At least Quinnie sounds cute, but Rachie? It sounds like a creepy artist name. The kind that you really don't want."

"I don't know, I think it has a ring to it. Rachie. It beats Stubbles."

"Don't! Shut it, Quinn!"

"Make me, Rachie."

Rachel made her.

* * *

When the phone rang, and an ecstatic Brittany was on the other side of the line, both girls were grinning, but neither was surprised.

"I'm brilliant." Quinn said, her voice final, as if it were the only thing of truth ever to be spoken.

"And modest, at that. So what's the deal? A kiss? A date?"  
"A kiss, a date on Friday, then weird noises and she said she had to hang up."

"I'll try to skip that part in my mind."

* * *

It was 3 days away from New Year's Eve, and Rachel had her last show of the year that evening. It was also the first day of Quinn finally using her V.I.P. pass, and she was already making plans of using it on many other occasions. She stepped out of the taxi and skipped to the first security guy in sight, showing her pass with a proud grin.

"I'm with Rachel Berry. The star of the show." She couldn't help but add that little tidbit of information.

"I know. She talks a lot about you."  
"She does?"  
"She talks a lot about everything."

Quinn smiled. "She does."  
"Amazing how you put up with that girl. I'll make sure to remember you, so I'll recognize you next time."

"No need! 'Cause I've got a V.I.P. pass!" She sung it on the melody of "I've got a golden ticket" - always having been a fervent Roald Dahl fan - and waved the pass once more.

"Why are you so happy to see her anyway?"  
"I'm about to get laid!" He grinned at that and let her through.

"Don't kill her! She's our star!" He called after her.

"She's my star too!" She called back, grinned a wide grin, turned around and bumped into something bigger than her.

"Oh, sorry." She looked up a little, and stared into the green eyes of Noah Puckerman.

"I figured I would run into you here sooner or later."  
"Puck! What are you doing here?"  
He flashed her a pass very similar to her own, only with _his_ name and _his_ picture on it instead.

"I come here a lot, to hang out with Finn."  
"You're here a lot? I thought you were just visiting like, once in a while!"

"I was, but now I'm a regular guest."

Noah? A regular guest backstage on Broadway? She shook her head in disbelief.

A guy came buy, carrying a lot of cables, he stopped and said:

"Hey, Puck! It's Thursday, so we're all going out for drinks tonight. You coming?"  
"Of course I am, dude! Same place as usual?"  
"Where else? See you tonight then!"

"Bye!"

Quinn's mouth had dropped by now.

"Oh. You're here a lot!"

The one thing she hadn't taken in account. If Noah was around here all the time, could she be?  
"Yeah. They're cool here. For Broadway people, anyway."

"Right."  
"So, how have you been? Having fun living with Berry?"  
He gave her a glare like daggers, and though she knew she should be ashamed and quiet, she felt the anger bubble up inside of her. She pushed it down.

"More than you can even imagine. And how's life for you, Puckerman?"

"More fun than it's been in a long time. Hasn't Berry told you that I'm here a lot?"

Why hadn't she told Quinn? Did she think she didn't want to know or something?  
"She hasn't."

"Strange. Well, run off now, little blonde. Run off to your girlfriend. I'm done wasting my time with you, I'm gonna do something else."

He walked away, and while Quinn walked to the door with a gold star on it, she felt an uneasy feeling settling below in her stomach. And she knew, getting laid would have to wait. 


End file.
